


It's Our Little Secret

by IsangMSMNGDamo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blackmail, Comedy, Enemies to Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2019-10-26 02:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17737106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsangMSMNGDamo/pseuds/IsangMSMNGDamo
Summary: Taeyong Lee's life was officially over when school jock Johnny Seo found his secret notebook of deep love and affection for a certain Mr. Popular.Reposted my previous work because the chapters got messed up when I checked and I had to delete my work :(





	1. The Notebook (Not the movie)

**Author's Note:**

> Just reposting this fic because apparently, the chapters got all jumbled up that made me have to delete my work :((( Now I'm working on reposting this and of course, adding a new chapter ;)

 

**Chapter 1**

 

_Have you ever met someone who's the absolute embodiment of perfection?_  
  
_That everything he does, everything he says and everything he believes is perfect._  
  
_And you've created this world that it was just the two of you, alone and in love. Lying down on a field of grass, staring into each other's souls, whispers of love and affection exchanged, heat radiating all over his body and you're so close that you can feel it._  
  
_He smiles. And God, those dimples would have been the end of you._  
  
_He cups your cheek, caressing it tenderly, looking you in the eye as he leans in. Pressing your foreheads together, he whispers._  
  
   
  
**"Hyung, we're gonna be late for school."**  
  
   
  
Taeyong sits up from the bed, his notebook thrown on the floor. He sees one of his younger brothers, Jeno, by the door frame. The other looking completely uninterested by his brother's actions. "We're gonna be late, hyung."  
  
   
  
"Yeah. Be right down." Jeno did not spare him another glance as the younger made his way downstairs.  
  
   
  
Taeyong waited for a few more seconds before plopping on his bed again. He sighed deeply, turning to look for his discarded notebook. He picked up the notebook he had thrown just moments ago, a blue one with 3 shiny grey stars on the cover.  
  
   
  
It was a special notebook for Taeyong. A well-kept secret. _A Bible_ , almost.  
  
   
  
He opened the notebook, going through pages and pages of neatly written notes and thoughts. Taeyong stops as he landed on a bookmarked page, bookmarked by a picture of his long-time ultimate crush...  
  
   
  
_Jaehyun Jung._  
  
   
  
With the man's photo in his hands, Taeyong sighed dreamily, remembering the little thought play he just had in his head. Today he'll see Jaehyun again, all dimply smiles and all. And today, like any other school day, with the thought of seeing Jaehyun in campus, made every single day of high school completely bearable.  
  
   
  
He cradled the photo of his crush to his chest, sighing lovingly at the thought of Jaehyun Jung.  
  
   
  
"Are you done playing daydream romance with Jaehyun Jung, hyung." Taeyong hears an all-too-familiar teasing tone. He sat up again to see their youngest, Donghyuck, leaning on his bedroom door frame looking absolutely teasing.  
  
    
  
Taeyong rolled his eyes as he reached for his backpack accross the bed."Haha~"  
  
   
  
Donghyuck rolled his eyes playfully before making his way downstairs to the kitchen. "Hurry up or you won't hear the end of it from Noona."  
  
   
  
"Yeah..." Taeyong replied with absolutely no amount of enthusiasm at all as he got up, picked up his grey cardigan and notebook, slinging his backpack on his shoulder and making his way downstairs.  
  
   
  
   
 

* * *

  
  
   
  
  
  
There was never a quiet moment in the Lee Household. With Taeyong having 4 brothers and a very loud regularly stressed-out sister. The house their parents left them with (God bless their souls) was of constant noise and life.  
  
   
  
Their parents died when Taeyong was only 3, so it's only ever been just him and his siblings.  
  
   
  
Taeyong had 5.  
  
   
  
The eldest, Donghae (31) worked as a Physician at the local public hospital in town. He was always busy and spent most of his time at the hospital. Which is why it surprised Taeyong to see their eldest hyung at the dining table sipping his brewed coffee watching the morning news pointing out how the government was corrupt and how they should think of better ways to make medicine and other forms of treatment more accessible to the masses. He was Liberal, in that sense.  
  
   
  
Next to him was the only female of the household, Taeyeon (29), who works as a Philosophy Professor at the local university just a 30 minute drive from their house. She was loud and had many opinions, maybe that's why she took Philosophy. Her sister would often speak with an intellectual tongue and a completely different understanding of the situation and she would most likely voice it out. They were pretty much used to it.  
  
   
  
His second brother and third sibling was Taemin (21), who's a dance major at university. Contrary to popular belief, his second brother was actually kind of a dunce. Often a klutz and forgetful of his belongings, only ever graceful on the dance floor. Not too mention, he was kind of slightly evil. But apparently his innocent and angelic features compensate for his demonic tendencies.  
  
   
  
Speaking of little demons, seated opposite Sooyoung were Jeno (15) and Donghyuck (15), fraternal twins. Nothing best describes opposites attract more than Jeno and Hyuck. Where Jeno is quiet, polite and responsible, Donghyuck was loud, spontaneous and an absolute troublemaker. But you can't see the other without. Together, they spell disaster.  
  
   
  
And of course there was Taeyong... At 16, he's managed quite the reputation in school. And by quite... He meant none.  
  
   
  
Taeyong, to simply put, was a _loser._  
  
   
  
He has gone through each step of his school life without so much as a revolutionary breakthrough in his tiny record of 'How to not be popular'. Well, if you looked like Taeyong, who would think you're cool anyway.  
  
   
  
Still having a huge pair of square glasses, braces and stupidly straight hair that was too damn straight it made him look like an egg just screams popularity, right? Not to mention he had zero to no fashion sense in him AND he's the president of the Home Economics Club. Wow, right?   
  
   
  
It was completely unfair though, when his family consisted of extremely gorgeous people. From Donghae and Jeno's strong masculine features, Taeyeon's regal look, to Taemin and Donghyuck's charismatic aura... Let's say Taeyong was completely falling behind.  
  
   
  
"Okay, Little Brother 2 and uh... 3-A and 3-B?" Donghae called breaking Taeyong off of his little miniscules. "Go get your things, I'll drop you guys off to school."  
  
   
  
"Wow, that's a first." Donghyuck rolled his eyes, munching on his Coco Crunch.  
  
   
  
Donghae looked offended. "Hey, I always take you guys to school."  
  
   
  
"Hyung, last time you took us to school was first day of middle school freshmen year." Jeno said. "We're juniors... In high school."  
  
   
  
"All the more reason to rekindle past memories!" Donghae announced with too much enthusiasm as he gets up, takes his car keys and wnet straight to the door.  
  
   
  
The siblings stared from where their eldest hyung used to be.  
  
   
  
"He's hitting on someone there, isn't he?" Taeyeon asked, well, more like suspected.  
  
   
  
"Yeah..." the three high school brothers answered in unison.  
  
   
  
"Thought so." Taeyeon answered uncaring. She took her totebag and her own set of keys. "Taemin, c'mon let's go."  
  
   
  
Taeyong looked to where his second brother was and he was gone, only to realize that Taemin was under the table. He popped his head out from where he was. "Noona, did you see my phone?"  
  
   
  
"Your phone?" Taeyeon raised an eyebrow. "In your shirt pocket, dumbass."  
  
   
  
Taemin looked down at his shirt pocket and indeed it was in there. "Oh! Nice. Okay, now I'm good."  
  
   
  
Taeyeon rolled her eyes before approaching the three youngest, giving each one a kiss on the cheek. "I'll pick you guys up after school, alright? Love you all."  
  
   
  
"Love you, too, noona." the three said again before Taeyeon and Taemin made there way out to the garage.  
  
   
  
Taeyong started gathering his things after washing the bowl he used for breakfast to make way to their brother's car (which has been incessantly honking for the past 5 minutes).  
  
   
  
"This must be SOME guy." Donghyuck rolled his eyes before they slammed the door shut.  
  
   
  
 

* * *

  
   
  
  
Once they've arrived at school, the three youngest Lees started unbuckling their seatbelts, exchanging goodbyes with their eldest hyung. They left Donghae to stay at the car parking for a while, probably trying to find the guy he was so into.  
  
   
"See you later, hyung." Jeno waved, followed suit by Donghyuck "Don't die!"  
  
  
"I won't..." Taeyong whispered shouted as he was now left alone in the middle of the student parking of K.P. High School. The twins went their separate ways once they were in proximity of their respective group of people and Taeyong had to admit, he was kind of jealous that both his younger brothers got into the popular ones. What's to be expected when they carried the Lee blood. Well, at least the good kind.   
  
   
Walking on campus was the least favorite part of Taeyong's day. For one, the parking lot is where you truly figure how out of place you are in high school society. Once people come to school, they immediately merge with their respective groups: their clique.  
  
   
Everyone had one, including him... which does not involve the coolest people in the campus.  
  
   
"TY TRACK!"  
   
  
Taeyong groaned at the embarrassing nickname and knew for sure it was his annoying best friend, Taeil Moon.  
  
  
And on cue, a familiar skinny arm had wound around him, taking him into a bone crushing back hug. (Surprising since his friend was pretty tiny and skinny that he couldn't possibly have crushed the air out of Taeyong's lungs in one squeeze)  
   
  
"Moon...You're crushing... Me..."  
  
  
Taeil didn't even realize Taeyong's face turning blue and he lets go as soon as he did. "Whoops! Sorry TY, just missed my favorite rapper over the weekend. " He wriggled his brows teasingly.  
  
   
Taeyong rolled his eyes, cringing at the memory of the 6th grade talent show him and Taeil participated in, which may or may not have involved Taeyong spitting out some sick bars. "You are never gonna let me live that down, are you?"  
   
  
Taeil simply detached himself from Taeyong, doing the meanest and most O-G pose he could muster. "Boomin' System Up Up!-"  
  
   
"TY TRACK! TY TRACK!" Taeil was now joined in by their other annoying friend, Japanese foreign student and major sass queen, Yuta Nakamoto. He joined Taeyong and Taeil's little dynamic the first day of high school freshman year after he had deemed the both of them quote unquote the most bearable people in campus.  
  
  
"Are we making fun of Taeyong's rapping?" Yuta asked with absolute mirth on his face.  
  
  
"Come on, you weren't even there!"  
  
  
"I've seen plenty of videos, TY." Yuta sneered. "I think the entire campus has seen plenty of videos."  
  
  
Taeyong groaned loudly, flailing his arms in defeat. "Why are you even my friends!?"  
  
  
"'Cuz I'm adorable." Taeil made his best aegyo pose (looking as cringy as ever).  
  
   
"And I'm gorgeous." Yuta offered his infamous healing smiles.  
  
  
"You both suck." Taeyong darted his tongue out before turning sharply on his heels to make way to the school building. But just as he did, he almost - almost - bumps into a large figure in front of him.  
  
  
"Ahhhh!" Taeyong squeaked unceremoniously. He was able to halt himself before he bumped to the figure. Good thing, too, though because the guy in front of him was holding up a tray of half-filled paper cups.  
  
  
"Whoa! Careful there, friend."  
  
   
Taeyong knows the voice and he shuts his eyes so tight, wishing it was a different person. After sending a short but meaningful prayer to God to not let this be who he thinks it was, he peeked with one eye to check.  
  
   
And alas, his prayers fail and he was indeed greeted by the sight of one Jaehyun Jung looking absolutely adorable in his baby blue sweater and black fitted jeans.  
  
  
Jaehyun Jung smiled dreamily, his dimples still showed even though he wasn't smiling as wide as people with dimples should to show their face deformities and Taeyong wondered how deeply inset those are.  
  
  
"Uhm-Hello? Earth to Lee?" Jaehyun Jung peeked at him, lowering himself slightly so he could see Taeyong's eyes and all Taeyong could think of was, holy shit, Jaehyun Jung knows his (last) name.  
  
   
"Of course I do." Jaehyun Jung laughed softly.  
  
  
"Shit, did I say that out loud?" Taeyong whispered to himself, Taeil and Yuta just facepalmed behind him. Taeyong cleared his throat trying to recover himself from the amount of embarrassment he's made for himself in the past 5 minutes. _"Hey~_ What's up?"  
  
   
Jaehyun chuckled. "Not much. Just spending my time before first period asking people to try our Home Ec project. Herbal infused tea?" He raised the tray of questionable green liquid in front of Taeyong's face, and holy shit, the smell.  
  
  
"Wow..." Taeyong gulped, trying his best to hold in his breathe. "That smells... _earthy."_  
  
   
"That's one way of putting it." Jaehyun laughed. "I'm pretty immune to the smell already so it's no big deal and I know it looks disgusting but it would really be a big help if you could take a sample and try it?" He looked at Taeyong with an adorable pleading smile and the former swooned. God, he was such a little weak shit.   
  
   
Taeyong stared at the steaming green liquid and he was sure the simplest touch of whatever concoction was in there would burn the flesh of Taeyong's skin. But he shouldn't, even if Jaehyun looked at him with those big puppy eyes, his lips cutely jutting out and pink sparkles emanating from him (Taeyong's vision was highly fitered), he still shouldn't drink something that would potentially kill him.  
  
   
He's not going to do it. No.  
  
  
"Just one little sip?"   
  
  
"Okay." Taeyong answered, completely dazed. He then snaps immediately back to reality. _"Wait, what?"_  
  
   
"REALLY!?" Jaehyun puts down his tray on the outdoor table next to them and gives Taeyong a short hug. He visibly freezes on the spot at the sudden contact because a) Jaehyun Jung was his all time ultimate crush and this was the closest form of contact he has ever had with him since forever and (b) Taeyong smelled like bacon and pancakes and he should have showered in cologne if he only knew Jaehyun Jung was going to hug him.   
  
   
"He's  _soooo_  dead, isn't he?" Yuta whispered at Taeil, to which the other simply stared with a deadpan face. "Yup."  
  
  
Jaehyun finally pulls back from the 3 second hug (Yes, Taeyong was counting) he gave him and was now beaming. "You are a life saver, Lee, I swear to God." Jaehyun reached for the drink and handed it to Taeyong who was still in a daze. "Here."  
  
  
As Taeyong stares at the bubbling -  _bubbling_  - green concoction in front of him, he shared yet another short prayer to God asking him for forgiveness for being so freakin' whipped for Jaehyun Jung.   
  
  
He puts the drink to his lips, regretting every decision he has and has not made in his life.   
  
  
Everything, except being completely in love with Jaehyun Jung.   
  
  
Taeyong finally found the courage to take a small sip of the herbal infused tea and Holy Jesus, Mary and Joseph, he hated it.   
  
  
"Oh my God-" _Why does tea taste like burnt plastic?!_ "-this taste amazing!" Taeyong said it in such a strained voice, it made Jaehyun snort loudly.   
  
  
"You don't have to act like it tastes okay. I know it's awful." Jaehyun chuckled then blessed Taeyong with his infamous dimpled smile. "But you're such a big help for doing this. You're an angel, Lee."  
  
  
Holy shizzles, did Jaehyun Jung just call him an angel?!   
  
  
"Thank you so much for this, Lee." He offered him a geniune appreciative smile. Jaehyun stopped for a moment, placing the tray of herbal infused tea on the table once again and fished his phone from his back pocket. "One last thing. We kind of need to take a selfie for our report. Like proof, you know, that we had our tea free tasted."   
  
  
A hug AND a picture with Jaehyun Jung. Who's the luckiest guy in the world raise your hand please!  
  
  
Taeyong low key raised his hand in a daze, making Jaehyun, Taeil and Yuta stare at the other confused. Jaehyun didn't seem to know what to do so he just gave Taeyong's raised hand and awkward high five.   
  
  
"Okay...Uhm, may I?" Jaehyun asked, gesturing his phone for the selfie. Taeyong nodded too enthusiastically for anyone's liking, maybe except Jaehyun Jung because he simply smiled at him like an absolute dream.   
  
  
And in one swift motion, Jaehyun was beside him, draping an arm around Taeyong. He angled the camera slightly but for Taeyong, any angle made Jaehyun Jung look amazing. God, Taeyong looked ugly, but if that meant making Jaehyun look like freakin' Brad Pitt, then hell he'd do it.   
  
  
Absolutely whipped, am I right?   
  
  
The photo was taken and Taeyong was too dazed with everything that had happened in the past 10 minutes that he didn't hear Jaehyun Jung utter a small "cute" with a smile on his face. Taeyong only heard Jaehyun clear his throat and immediately his attention was back to him. "Thanks again so much for this, Lee."   
  
  
"No prob- no problem." Taeyong stuttered, an obvious blush creeping its way to his cheeks. Jaehyun smiled again and for sure that was going to be the end of him.   
  
  
Jaehyun Jung gave him a light squeeze in the arm before turning to leave with his tray of disgusting herbal infused tea and for Taeyong, today was the best day of his life.   
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
"Oh my God, TY. I thought for sure you were dead." Yuta laughed his ass off inside the whole cafeteria and Taeyong but sinks into his seat out of embarrassment. Taeil and Yuta oh so kindly gave Taeyong a detailed and a much more humiliating breakdown of what happened this morning with Jaehyun Jung and Taeyong wants nothing more but to drop dead, LIKE RIGHT NOW.   
  
  
They all took a peek at where Jaehyun Jung was seated, aka the cool kids' table. All the popular kids were there; Irene Bae, Joy Park, Jennie Kim, Jisoo Park, Nayeon Im, Doyoung Kim, Seunghoon Lee, Jackson Wang and of course Jaehyun Jung.   
  
  
Of course he would be seated there. Why wouldn't he be? Everybody loved Jaehyun, including Taeyong.   
  
  
Jaehyun Jung was the most popular guy in school. He wasn't just the captain of the winning basketball team, he's also a member of the honor roll - A consistent A+ student with an excellent GPA that could get him into any university he wished. His family was very well-off with his father owning a small software company and his mother being a member of a well-known family. His family loved each other very much and they were really close with each other. He was friends with everybody AND anybody, Jaehyun not caring for any type of status quo. That was probably one of the best traits Taeyong loved about Jaehyun Jung.   
  
  
Did he also mention that he was freakin' gorgeous?   
  
  
"God, he probably thinks I'm a total nerd now." Taeyong cried, his face buried in his hands in despair.   
  
  
"Yong, come on." Taeil reached for Taeyong's shoulder, rubbing them comfortingly. Taeyong raised his head from his hands to peek at Taeil. "Jaehyun Jung probably already thinks you' re a nerd, anyway so-"   
  
  
That earned Taeil a loud smack on the arm as the two laughed at Taeyong's state. Taeyong was close to sobbing. "I can't believe I did that." he whined loudly. "I might as well have had a gigantic sign that says I freakin' love you Jaehyun Jung tattooed on my forehead."   
  
  
"That would be hilarious." Yuta pointed at Taeyong with his chocolate drink straw. "BTW TY, I need that first draft on Chapter 4 for Research Methodology class. I swear to God, Mr. Do is looking for any means to fail me and I gotta show that motherfuc-"   
  
  
"I think I have it here." Taeyong rummaged through his backpack, taking out some notebooks and spread them out the table.   
  
  
Taeil and Yuta didn't fail to notice the familiar blue notebook with 3 stars on the cover within the pile Taeyong laid out in front of them.   
  
  
"Oh my God, is that the Jaehyun Jung Bible?!" Taeyong whipped his head so fast he was sure he pulled something there. He snatched the notebook that was lying innocently on the table and pressed it close to his chest.   
  
  
"I can't believe you still got that!" Yuta whispered shouted.   
  
  
"Hey, back the fudge off. This notebook is really important to me." Taeyong glared.   
  
  
"I haven't seen that since freshman year! Also, I can't believe you still can't curse." At this, Taeil really looked surprised. "Yong, you're 17. You can say fuc-"   
  
  
Suddenly, a phone ring resounded from there table. It was Taeyong's, much to everyone's surprise. Taeyong reached for the device to check who was calling. "Oh shizz! It's Wendy!"  
  
  
"Wendy?" Yuta asked. "Like Wendy Son?"  
  
  
"Yeah. I forgot that we had to meet at the library today. " Taeyong answered automatically, sliding his thumb over the phone screen to take the call. "Hey, Wendy-" Taeyong winced. "-Yeah, yeah. I'm on my way." He hurriedly ended the call then gathered his things to leave.  
  
  
Yuta and Taeil looked completely baffled at Taeyong's rush. "Hey, hey, where's the fire?!"  
  
  
"Sorry. I really need to get to the library." Taeyong piled his notebooks to carry. "Wendy and I are competing in this year's Academic Decathlon in Mathematics and I promised her we'd do some extra reviews before the big competition."  
  
  
"Ugh-" Taeil said in disgust. _"Demathlon..."_  
  
  
"That sounds soooo sexy, TY." Yuta scoffed.   
  
  
Taeyong rolled his eyes. "Laugh all you want. As I see it, this is a great extracurricular addition to my college application so jokes on you."  
  
  
"I highly doubt that."  
  
  
Taeyong was too busy sticking his tongue out to a sarcastic Yuta to even notice a figure coming his way. He bumped into the person harshly, throwing off his balance and scattering his papers all over the place.  
  
  
He winced in pain as he landed harshly on his butt. His notes were scattered everywhere but Taeyong could only notice the sudden tension in the cafeteria. And for the 2nd time that day, he prayed to God this wasn't who it thought it was.  
  
  
"You're glasses ain't thick enough to see where you're going, Lee?"  
  
  
And alas, his prayers failed yet again.  
  
  
Taeyong looked up at the huge figure in front of him and dear Lord, it was Johnny Seo, the top school jock and resident asshole of K. P. High School.   
  
  
And of course, Taeyong had to bump into him.   
  
  
"I-" Suddenly, Johnny Seo grabbed Taeyong by the collar, effectively pulling him up from the floor with minimal effort. This made Taeyong let go of the notes he had already gathered splayed on the floor.   
  
  
Taeyong's face was just centimetres away from Johnny Seo and the other was sure he could see the murderous intent in the giant's big black eyes. The entire student body had also gone quiet, knowing well that when Johnny Seo gets mad, no one flinches or breathes for even a second.   
  
  
"Glasses not thick enough to see where you were going, Lee?" Johnny Seo breathed, glaring darkly at Taeyong.   
  
  
"I-" Taeyong gulped nervously. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you."   
  
  
Johnny Seo's face visibly darkens even more and Taeyong knew for sure he was screwed. From his peripheral vision, he could see Taeil and Yuta making an attempt to back Johnny Seo off. He could also see the twins, Jeno and Donghyuck rush their way towards him. But what he didn't notice was the person who had crept behind them, wedging himself between Taeyong and Johnny Seo.   
  
  
"Leave him alone, Johnny."   
  
  
_Jaehyun Jung._  
  
  
Jaehyun stood there in between them, his back facing Taeyong as he warded Johnny off. The tall jock simply smirked. "And of course, Prince Jaehyun is here to save the day."  
  
  
"It was an accident, Johnny. Lee didn't mean to bump into you." Jaehyun turned to Taeyong with a soft gaze. "Did you, Lee?"  
  
  
Taeyong was too afraid to let out a word so he simply shook his head no. This was enough and Jaehyun turned once more to Johnny Seo. "Since that's all clear, I guess we can move on, right?"  
  
  
Johnny grinned evilly, raising his hands in mock defeat. Jaehyun glared at Johnny one more time before he knelt down to pick up Taeyong's belongings on the ground. He turned to Taeyong to hand him his things. With Taeyong still visibly shaken, he accepted his belongings uttering a small thank you before dashing out of the cafeteria.  
  
  
The students returned to their own business once more. Jaehyun gave Johnny another glare before turning to leave, heading towards his table. All the while, Johnny only had a huge grin on his face.  
  
  
He was about to leave himself, until he noticed a little notebook at his feet.   
  
  
A blue notebook with three golden stars on the cover. 

 

**TBC**


	2. Deal Sealed

**Chapter 2**

_"Deal Sealed"_

 

It's been a solid 30 minutes of them waiting at the school parking lot with Donghyuck hugging the air out of Taeyong's lungs the entire time. Where the hell was Taeyeon-noona anyway?!  
  
  
"I thought Johnny Seo was going to kill you, hyung." Donghyuck cried on his neck. He nuzzled deeper and Taeyong could only roll his eyes.   
  
  
"It wasn't that bad."  
  
  
"He picked you up by the collar so high we thought he was going to legit Undertaker Choke Slam you, Yong hyung." Jeno exclaimed with wide eyes, a contrast to his usual eye-smiles.   
  
  
Honestly, these brats can be so over the top sometimes.  
  
  
"If it wasn't for Jaehyun Jung, I would have been less one brother."  
  
  
 _Jaehyun Jung._  
  
  
 _Jaehyun Jung just saved him._  
  
  
Taeyong couldn't help the smile that spreads over his face at remembering how Jaehyun rescued his sorry ass back there. The way he removed him from Johnny Seo's evil clutches and standing up for him in front of the whole student body.  
  
  
Today was definitely something.  
  
  
"Dammit, Hyuck. Why'd you have to go and use the _'J'_ word on him." Jeno glared at Donghyuck.   
  
  
His twin raised his hands in defense. "Hey! It's true that he saved our brother's life from impending evil." Donghyuck turned to his twin, throwing a teasing look at Jeno. "And besides, you're not one to talk when you have a _'J'_ word you get all worked up about, too. Oh, wait! Or was it an _'R'_ word?"  
  
  
"You better shut up if you don't want me to spill your little _'M'_ word!"  
  
  
 **Honk! Honk!**  
  
  
The Lee siblings turned their heads to the sharp car honks and saw their sister waving at them to get a move on to her car. Taemin was seated on the passenger seat busying himself with those chinese puzzles that were pretty easy to solve but he seemed to still be stucked in for 3 days now.   
  
  
Taeyeon's car window was down and she looked extremely pissed.  
  
  
"You better get your asses here or I'll beat the _'F'_ word out of all of you!"  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
It was one of _those_ nights for Taeyong.   
  
  
Donghae-hyung was at the hospital since he had late night shifts. Taemin-hyung went to his dance studio downtown to practice since his big recital was coming up. Donghyuck and Jeno were out with their friends for the night and wouldn't be home till probably 10. Taeyeon noona was busy in the living room checking papers for one of her Philo classes which all meant one thing for Taeyong.   
  
  
 _Me time._  
  
  
Peaceful, quiet, good ol' fashioned Me time.   
  
  
He plopped himself on his bed, opening his laptop and immediately going to Netflix to just literally Netflix and Chill. He finished his homework early and had enough time to watch an episode of _`_  
  
  
With his blanket wrapped around his lower body all snug, a mug of hot chocolate and a batch of his own freshly made cookies sitting on his lap, Taeyong was more than ready to enjoy his night of peace and quie-  
  
  
 **Ding Dong**  
  
  
"Ugh..." Taeyong groaned, hoping her sister wouldn't call her all the way downstairs to ask him to open the door.   
  
  
 **Ding Dong**  
  
  
"TAEYONG!"   
  
  
Taeyong groaned louder. "Fudge me!"   
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
The doorbell rang incessantly and it was seriously starting to piss Taeyong off. Whoever this was must have a good explanation why they would come here at 7 in the evening disturbing him from his night of- _and HOLY SPIT BALLS IT WAS JOHNNY SEO._  
  
  
"Lee-"   
  
  
Taeyong immediately slammed the door on Johnny Seo's face before the other could utter another word because holy spit balls it was Johnny Seo! What was Johnny Seo doing at their doorstep at 7 in the evening?!   
  
  
Oh my God, he's gonna kill Taeyong, isn't he!?   
  
  
OF COURSE HE IS!!!  
  
  
 **Ding Dong**  
 **Ding Dong**  
 **Ding Dong**  
  
  
"TAEYONG, WHY THE HELL ARE YOU NOT OPENING THE DOOR!?" Taeyeon shouted from the living room. As Taeyong heard her sister make her way to the foyer where he was, he just could not possibly let Johnny Seo kill him in front of her.   
  
  
So Taeyong opened the door again and pulled Johnny Seo inside his home, dragging him to his room. He goes past his sister who stared at their retreating figures with utter confusion on her face. "Tae-"   
  
  
"Invited a friend over to do homework! We'll be in my room!" Was all Taeyeon got from Taeyong before the younger slammed his bedroom door shut.   
  
  
With a click, Taeyong made sure hr locked his bedroom door. He pressed his forehead on the solid wood as he breathed heavily.   
  
  
Okay, that was done, but more pressing matters ensued and realization had only finally dawned on him.   
  
  
Johnny Seo was in his room. Like he. Was. Freakin'. _There._  
  
  
He turned to the man in question who seemed busy examining each corner of Taeyong's room. Taeyong admitted, Johnny Seo looked slightly harmless at the moment, probably the effects of his lamp and fairy lights the only thing lighting his dim bedroom softening his features. But Taeyong wasn't taking any chances.   
  
  
He quickly grabbed the most viable weapon next to him and readied himself for battle. If Johnny was intent on beating the living crap out of him, he wouldn't be going down without a fight.   
  
  
His actions seemed to have caught Johnny's attention as the taller turned his head to him, raising a single well-sculpt brow. _"What are you doing?"_  
  
  
Taeyong was doing a full-on jedi battle pose as he held his limited edition, one-of-a-kind, Star Wars light saber with his two hands. "Stand back, Johnny Seo. I've got a light saber and I'm not afraid to use it!"  
  
  
Johnny gave him a look. "Are you serious?"  
  
  
Taeyong pressed the button and the light saber lit a bright neon green. "Don't try me."   
  
  
"Ugh. You're such a dork." Johhny rolled his eyes as he plopped down Taeyong's bed. Johnny comfortably laid on the bed, his head resting on his right hand with his elbow supporting it. He found Taeyong's plate of cookies and settled it to his chest, munching away.   
  
  
"Hey! I made those for me!"   
  
  
Johnny stopped munching for a moment. "You made these?" He took another piece. "They are really good."   
  
  
"And they're mine!" Taeyong snatched the plate giving Johnny Seo the meanest glare he could do. "Why are you even here, Johnny Seo?"  
  
  
Johnny simply smirked at Taeyong as he sat up on the other's bed. He crossed his legs and rested his chin on his palm. Taeyong looked at him expectantly, waiting for whatever reason Johnny Seo had for barging in his house unannounced like this because, cookies and cream, this was weird.   
  
  
"So?" Taeyong pressed. "Are you going to tell me why you're here?"   
  
  
"Oh, I could." Johnny reached inside his leather jacket, rummaging inside the hidden pockets until he finally grabbed something. He pulled out a notebook that was _all-too-very-freakin'-familiar_ to Taeyong and the former simply paled.   
  
  
"-Or you could tell me yourself."   
  
  
Johnny raised his notebook. His blue notebook with 3 silver stars on the cover. The Jaehyun Jung bible.   
  
  
No.   
  
  
"Johnny Seo. Give me my notebook back."   
  
  
"I'd like to see you try."  
  
  
So he did. Taeyong tried to snatch the notebook from Johnny but the taller one was too quick and dodged the smaller easily. Taeyong wasn't about to back down as he immediately tackled Johnny for the notebook. He was small but he was willing to wrestle the bigger, more athletic, jock and lose a few limbs for his precious notebook. Yes, he was that desperate.  
  
  
But with Johnny's strength, all his efforts were futile and he found himself switching positions with Johnny as the said man pinned him to his bed. With one hand, Johnny held onto both of Taeyong's wrist, pinning them over his head.   
  
  
He was smirking so devilishly, his other hand holding Taeyong's precious notebook, waving it in the air playfully and it pissed the hell out of Taeyong. He tried to kick Johnny off of him but his efforts were in vain. Johnny had settle his weight on top of Taeyong and it anchored him to his bed.   
  
  
Then he hears his door click open. He locked it, didn't he?   
  
  
"Taeyong, I brought you and your friend some jui-"   
  
  
Taeyeon froze on the spot at the sight. Taeyong's hands were over his head, Johnny pinning them there while he was on top of him and of course this would look suggestive. OF COURSE IT WOULD.   
  
  
Taeyeon turned her eyes from Taeyong to Johnny then Taeyong to Johnny before quickly grabbing the door knob. "Okay, I'm gonna go now."   
  
  
"Wait, wait! It's not what you think-"   
  
  
 **Slam!**  
  
  
Amazing. Freakin' amazing.   
  
  
"GET OFF OF ME!" Taeyong successfully pushed Johnny off of him, the other looking at him stunned. "LOOK WHAT YOU JUST DID!"  
  
  
"Me?! Who was the one who tackled me in the first place?" Johnny looked at him defensive. "Besides, you shouldn't really leave your belongings on the floor, you know. I was just being a good classmate by picking it up for you."   
  
  
"Give it back then-" Taeyong suddenly gasped as Johnny Seo opened his blue notebook.   
  
  
"Have you ever met someone who's the absolute embodiment of perfection? That everything he does, everything he says and everything he believes is perfect."   
  
  
"Oh my God."  
  
  
"And you've created this world that it was just the two of you, alone and in love. Lying down on a field of grass, staring into each other's souls, whispers of love and affection exchanged, heat radiating all over his body and you're so close that you can feel it-"  
  
  
"I swear to God!" Taeyong threw his hands in the air. "Why are you here, Johnny Seo! Why are you doing this? What did I do in my past life for you to torment like this, huh?!"  
  
  
"Isn't that a bit over the top?"  
  
  
Taeyong groaned on his pillow. With his voice muffled, he spoke. "You're gonna blackmail me, right? Just get on with me."  
  
  
Johnny smirked at him. "You seem very nonchalant about all of this."  
  
  
Taeyong raised his head from his pillow and threw Johnny a glare. "It's not like I have a choice."  
  
  
"I'm not that bad, Lee." Johnny propped himself on his elbows. "I bring to you a proposition."  
  
  
Taeyong remained quiet as he awaited whatever Johnny Seo had in mind. So the other continued. "Just the standard stuff, you do my homework, projects and survive me until graduation with the best grades. That's it."  
  
  
"Wouldn't everyone be suspicious of your sudden excel in academics?" Taeyong eyed him. "Besides, popular guys like you don't really care about grades and things like that, right." It wasn't a question, more of a generalization.  
  
  
"That's where you're wrong, Lee." Johnny sat up again. "I've been eyeing this football scholarship since I was in the 3rd grade and I need your help in getting it. Coincidentally, you'd be willing to help me with no complaints, right?"  
  
  
"And if I refuse?"  
  
  
Johnny leaned back again, a devilish smile spread across his face.  
  
  
"Then everybody gets to see what you really think about Jaehyun Jung." Johnny squinted his eyes at Taeyong. "And you don't want Prince Charming to find out now, would you?"   
  
  
No, he most definitely wouldn't want that. He didn't have a choice really. Not with Johnny Seo finding out his secret. With his reputation and popularity in school, the news of him having a huge ugly fat crush on Jaehyun Jung would spread like wildfire. And Taeyong couldn't afford Jaehyun Jung hating him. Even if there's not a single thing established between him and Jaehyun, Taeyong just couldn't afford it.  
  
  
Taeyong went silent for a while. Johnny just simply stared at him awaiting for his answer. And when Taeyong seemed to have come with a decision, he turned to Johnny again, dipping next to him on the bed.  
  
  
"Fine. I'll do it."  
  
  
Johnny smiled so widely at Taeyong it gave him the heebie-jeebies. Johnny extended a hand to Taeyong to which the other eyed. "I knew you would come along."  
  
  
"Trust me, it wasn't a pleasant decision." Taeyong took the hand Johnny offered and shook it. "I'll do your stupid school work. But I swear to God, if you tell anyone-"  
  
  
"I won't. Seo's honor." Johnny marked a cross over his heart.  
  
  
"That doesn't do anything to reassure me."  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
The Lee family was having their breakfast the next morning and Taeyong all but looked like he came from a hungover.  
  
  
Taeyong couldn't sleep last night because all he could think of was Johnny Seo, his notebook still in his possession and how, in any given moment, he could spread his secret to the entire world if he decides to. The idea of being blackmailed didn't sit well for Taeyong's stomach and he felt like he was going to barf all over his breakfast cereal any moment now.  
  
  
"Are you alright, Taeyong? You've hardly touched your Kellogg's" Donghae asked, looking very concerned.  
  
  
"I'm just not in the mood, I guess." He wasn't lying.  
  
  
He heard his brother make a small gasp. "But you love Kellogg's."  
  
  
"Leave him alone, oppa." Taeyeon interjected, putting away Donghae's now empty breakfast plate. "He's probably got a lot on his mind."  
  
  
Oh God, he almost forgot that his noona saw him and Johnny last night and who knows what she could have interpreted from that situation.  
  
  
Before he could have a chance to defend himself, a beep from his phone caught Taeyong's attention. He grabbed his mobile and his eyes widen to see Johnny's contact on his home screen with a text coming from the guy. When did he even-  
  
  
  
 _Johnny the Great_  
  
 _Come out loser. Were gonna be late._  
  
 _7:16 am_  
  
  
  
Before Taeyong could type in a reply, sharp car honks from outside startled each of the Lee sibling seated at the dining. Taeyong dreaded who it was because he knew exactly who it was.  
  
  
 **HONK! HONK! HONK!**  
  
  
"Who the hell is doing that?!" Taeyeon shouted as she approached the window to check who it was. Her angry facade immediately drops though at the familiar face driving the car.  
  
  
"THAT'S MY RIDE A FRIEND IS BRINGING ME TO SCHOOL!" Taeyong said those words so fast, he might have just chanelled back his inner rap god. And before Taeyeon could utter another word, Taeyong quickly grabbed his stuff and made a fast exit.  
  
  


 

* * *

  
  
  
  
Taeyong stomped towards Johnny Seo's car with nothing but absolute rage filling his tiny body. He knocked furiously on the car window and when it rolled down to reveal a smug Johnny Seo smirking down at him and Taeyong was just fuming.  
  
  
"Your chauffeur, my lord."  
  
  
"I freakin' hate you, Johnny Seo." 

 

**TBC**


	3. The Unexpected

**Chapter 3**

_The Unexpected_

 

Taeyong doesn't know what was happening right now.

 

He was currently on the passenger seat of Johnny Seo's Range Rover after the jock had picked him up from his house. Johnny Seo, his blackmailer. Blackmailman? Blackmailperson? Whatever you called the guy who was blackmailing him was using his dear and lovely Jaehyun Jung against him.

 

"Why did you pick me up from my house?" Taeyong asked, voluming up his voice over the loud sounds of Dua Lipa playing on Johnny's car stereos. "This wasn't part of the deal!"

 

"Think of it as perks for working for me." Johnny signalled a right turn. "so you wouldn't think I'm a complete asshole."

 

"Aren't you concerned with what kids at school would think if they saw me,  _a loser,_  get off the car with you?" Taeyong asked, genuinely concerned. He didn't know why though.

 

Johnny simply scoffed. "I could care less about what those dickheads think. I can just punch them all on the face so hard they wouldn't have to think anymore."

 

"Always the usage of brawns, Johnny Seo." He smirked up at a driving Johnny. "No wonder you needed my help."

 

"Your help?" Johnny grinned evilly. "You do remember me blackmailing you for all of this? You know, I'll expose your little whipped ass for Jung if you don't get me that football scholarship. Remember?"

 

"Yes." Taeyong sighed. He turned his head to the car window, watching with solemnity as they fast approach the campus. "I remember, _unfortunately."_

 

* * *

 

 

 

Taeyong was busy taking out his books from his locker for 2nd period when Yuta and Taeil appeared next to him.

 

"Care to explain why we just saw you get off Johnny Seo's car this morning?" It was Yuta who had his arms crossed, eyebrow raised, asking Taeyong. And it was just so like him to just be straightforward like that.

 

Of course his friends would have noticed, what with Johnny's obnoxiously large car and his obnoxiously loud popularity. And of course Taeyong had to think of a not so obnoxious answer to convince his friends that Johnny wasn't threatening him to reveal his deepest darkest secret to the entire campus.

 

"I was just walking to school when Johnny Seo passed by and asked me if I wanted a ride." Taeyong tried sounding like it was no big deal. He wasn't completely lying though.

 

"Your sister couldn't bring you to school today?" It was Taeil's turn to ask.

 

"Uh... No..." Taeyong tried fishing for fast answers. "Her, uh, car broke down last night. Donghae hyung had to help her bring the car to a repair shop this morning. So, I had to walk to school. Even Taemin-hyung rode the bus to uni."

 

"And the twins?" Yuta asked again.

 

"Donghyuck had early Glee rehearsals and Jeno's volleyball team had morning practice." Taeyong quickly answered, earning him surprised looks from his two friends. He noticed their expressions and realized that he might have came off a bit defensive. Taeyong cleared his throat when Yuta and Taeil still seemed unconvinced with his reason. "Look, there's nothing happening between me and Johnny Seo, alright? He just asked me if I could use a ride  _aaaand_  I could, so I did. Don't worry, he's harmless." It really did seem that way to Taeyong, minus the whole blackmailing thing.

 

 _"Harmless?_ Johnny Seo?" Yuta scoffed. "TY, this is the same guy who tackled 3 guys to a hospital bed last season. _He's a beast._ Who can tell? After yesterday at the cafeteria, your scrawny ass might be next!"

 

"Hey! I am very conscious about that!" Taeyong referred to his scrawny ass, trying to cover it with his books.

 

"Kidding aside, Yong." Taeil took on a serious tone. "Be careful. He's dangerous. Don't get yourself involved with him. "

 

 _Too late._  "I know."

 

It was painfully silent for a minute, his friends watching and examining him with careful eyes. Taeyong felt genuinely bad for lying to his friends but he can't involve them in this mess. He needed to fix it.

 

It was Yuta who gave in first and broke the ice. " _Anywaaaaay,_  TY, has Ms. Kwon already given the final term paper for your Lit class?"

 

"No." Taeyong sighed. "She's only mentioned it last time. She said we'd be taking a dive on some young adult fiction, something about them being a relatable theme for us, where we'd do the book reports as pairs. And you guys know I  _hate_  working in pairs."

 

"Oh, yeah." Taeil realized. "Why do you hate working with pairs so much again?"

 

Taeyong rolled his eyes. "Pair works are too  _intimate._  It's not a very fulfilling way of sharing opinions and views for academic observations. Group works are more efficient for me since with those, I can actually gather a decent amount of thoughts with possible means of majority leading if ever there would be division of opinions without having to go into some petty argument since no one supports the other, standing by their own opinion. The efficiency level of pair works are very low for me-" Taeyong stopped suddenly as he noticed Yuta and Taeil giving him their usual stink eye whenever he gets lost in his words. "What?"

 

Yuta just rolled his eyes. "Dammit, Taeil, why'd you have to summon _nerdatron_ over here."

 

Taeil, on the other hand, was clenching his heart in mock pain. "Damn, TY.  _'Pairs are too intimate'?_  That's the most unromantic thing I've heard in my life. And I've heard Wendy Son's feminist rallies at the quad."

 

Taeyong sighed, closing his locker simultaneously. "Look, I just think it's not very helpful academically. It's rather distracting."

 

"Oh defs." Yuta agreed, surprising Taeil beside him. "I was paired off with that new transfer student from China. And I swear to God, I have never been so whipped at a record speed of 7 minutes in my entire life."

 

Taeyong turned to Taeil to give him some answers. "He's talking about Winwin Dong. Yuta's Foreign Affairs Club decided to do an Acquaintance Party for all the non-Korean kids in K. P. High."

 

"Oh no." Taeyong dreaded for the worst. "Please don't tell me he did-"

 

 _"Speed dating"_ they chorused together. Taeyong mentally facepalmed.

 

"Oh my God, Yuta..." Taeyong said, exasperated.

 

 _"What?_  I've been dry for God knows how long and I'm in desperate need of cuddles and romance."

 

"Aren't we all..." Taeil sighed. "But seriously TY? You're not interested in pairing up with anyone in your class? Even if it is, let's say, _Jaehyun Jung?"_

At this, Taeyong's eyes widen.

 

"Oh _right_." Yuta took on a teasing tone. "Jaehyun Jung is in your Lit class, right?" Taeyong was about to answer when he felt an arm wound around his shoulder. As the familiar scent of rose scented fabric conditioner entered his nose, he could only dread that this person wasn't Jaehyun Jung-

 

"Yes, I am."

 

_Fudge Butter._

 

Taeyong looked up at the man of his dreams and was awarded by his infamous dimpled smile. "Hey, Lee."  _God! Can he be any dreamier?!_

 

"I think that's our cue to leave." Taeil pulled on Yuta's arm. The Japanese silently snickering at the obvious panicking Taeyong was going through. "We'll see you in 5th, Yongie!"

 

Once they were left to themselves, Taeyong had wished to every deity, saint and god to help him muster every fiber of his being to look and sound like a normal teenage boy in front of the love of his life. He can't embarrass himself in front of Jaehyun Jung for a second time in a week. He just can't.

 

"H-Hey, Jaehyun!" Damn, he stuttered. "What's up?"

 

Jaehyun chuckled absolutely handsomely because, well, he's _effin' handsome,_ and Taeyong can't help himself from gawking. 

 

"Not much." Jaehyun smiled at Taeyong. "Just saw you here and thought, maybe we can walk together to second period. Since we are taking the same class, right?"

 

"Y-yeah. Of course..." Taeyong answered timidly. "I would really like that..."

 

Jaehyun smiled even wider, scratching his head almost nervously. "Cool... _cool."_

 

It was probably a whole entire minute of them just smiling shyly at each other like nothing mattered in the world. And for Taeyong, nothing really did at all. In front of him was Jaehyun Jung, offering to walk him to second period. Who was he to deny destiny?

 

Jaehyun must have realized he was taking too long just smiling at Taeyong that he awkwardly coughed to break the moment. "Uhm, after you then? I can carry your books for you." Jaehyun offered, catching Taeyong completely off-guard.

 

"No, no, it's fine!" Taeyong said, a bit flustered from Jaehyun's offer. He tried to recover himself, tucking a stray hair behind his ear. "Thank you... for offering though..."

 

"No biggie..." 

 

It seemed all too perfect for Taeyong. The greatest, totally. The best part was that Jaehyun seemed to be enjoying himself, too. Everything was so light and happy.

 

Well, except for a pair of observing eyes that isn't so pleasant about the interaction.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"That's a very interesting theory, Lee. But I think Sabrina signing her name on The Book of the Beasts is her full pledged alliance to the Dark Lord. Like literally, welcome to the dark side!" Jaehyun laughed. They were talking about their thoughts about _The Chilling Adventures of Sabrina_ and Taeyong had never been more thankful that Ms. Kwon's class was located a whole building away from his locker. Jaehyun talked so animatedly and Taeyong found it completely endearing, absolutely adorable definitely.

 

"Well, I think Sabrina's gonna manifest the power of the Dark Lord against him. Irony displayed to the fullest." Taeyong had a wide smile on his face. He didn't expect Jaehyun's interest in the Netflix series, especially with its extremely dark theme. 

 

Jaehyun chuckled lightly, gazing at Taeyong with all the fondness in the world. "It's nice talking to you like this, Taeyong." 

 

_Oh my God..._

 

"We should do it more often."

 

_Did Jaehyun just-_

 

"Do you want to sit next to me in class?"

 

_-call him by his name?_

 

"He would love to." Taeyong's eyes widen at the long arms wounding around his chest and waist. He felt a chin rest atop his head and the sounds of Johnny Seo chuckling evilly. "But unfortunately,  _Yongie_ promised to seat next to me in class today. Isn't that right?" Johnny was smirking down at him and Taeyong wanted to cry in despair, ask Jaehyun to help him again, to get away  _literally_  from his clutches. 

 

But he can't do that. Can he?

 

"Yes..." Taeyong's heart broke when he saw the shocked look Jaehyun had. But before Taeyong could even muster an apology, Johnny Seo was already pulling him inside the classroom,  _by the hand,_ leaving Jaehyun in his place. 

 

Taeyong was completely stunned that he didn't even noticed the entire classroom whispering at their joined hands as Johnny took his place at the very first row. Johnny plopped down the chair gesturing Taeyong to do the same. And it wasn't like he had any choice, so he begrudgingly did so, trying to keep as much distance from Johnny Seo as he could possibly do.

 

Why did Johnny even have to do this? And to think Taeyong started to have other thoughts that maybe Johnny wasn't completely evil after all. He was wrong.

 

"Don't get me wrong, Lee." He heard Johnny whisper. "I may have been nice to you, but don't ever think I'm going to make this easy for you."

 

Taeyong was right...

 

He did hate Johnny Seo after all. 

 

TBC

 

 


	4. Jelly

**Chapter 4**

_Jelly_

 

 

Ms. Kwon arrived at exactly 9:00 for second period and Taeyong still hasn't looked at Johnny after his little stunt with Jaehyun Jung. He hasn't looked at Jaehyun either, too embarrassed to face him.

 

"Settle down, millenials." Ms. Kwon greeted(?). "We'll be discussing your book assignment today plus I'll be assigning the pairing for the final term paper."

 

Taeyong barely registered anything during the lesson. He felt like there were so many people boring holes on the back of his head. Who wouldn't after that scene where Johnny dragged him to their seat, their hands interlocked. Taeyong just glared at Johnny the whole time, completely blaming him for the entire situation.

 

"I have here the list of partners for the project, I'll be posting it on our bulletin board for everyone to see." Ms. Kwon instructed as she made her way to the board to pin the list on it. After she dismissed her class, all the students flocked the bulletin board to see who they ended up with.

 

Taeyong may have been out of it, but he still checked along with the other kids who they'd end up pairing with for the term paper. He didn't really care at this point, his only hope is that he didn't have to be partners with Johnny Seo. 

 

Yes, he was still pissed.

 

Taeyong searched for his name amidst the number of people swarming around the list. He finally found his at the second to the bottom row, his partner's name just next to his.

 

_Taeyong Lee - Jaehyun Jung_

 

"Uh, what?"

 

"Guess we'll get to talk more often after all."

 

The hair at the back of Taeyong's head crept up when Jaehyun Jung whispered in his ear. He whipped his head to face him and found the Godly heavenly sent smile of Jaehyun Jung being bestowed upon him.

 

Jaehyun was beaming ear to ear as he fished out his shirt pocket to retrieve his phone. "I probably should get your number. You know, so we can schedule meet ups for the project?" 

 

Taeyong was too dazed and he was pretty sure he was drooling like an idiot before he actually tried taking his phone out to give Jaehyun his number. When their contacts were exchanged, Jaehyun gave him another soft smile. "I guess I'll see you around, Lee?" 

 

"Y-yeah." Taeyong smiled shyly. "I'll see you around... Jung." 

 

"LEE!" 

 

The two had their eyes wide hearing Johnny call for Taeyong. Taeyong almost cursed as he shot Johnny a dirty glare. Jaehyun just sighed, looking a little pissed. "That's probably my cue to leave. See 'ya, Lee." 

 

"No! I-" 

 

"It's okay." Jaehyun stopped him. "I'll call you." And with that, Taeyong watched Jaehyun walk out the classroom. A sigh couldn't help but escape his lips and as soon as realization had hit him, he turned towards Johnny Seo, stomping furiously. 

 

He stopped in front of him, absolutely fuming. The entire class had already left the room, leaving Johnny and Taeyong alone. Taeyong had his hands on his hips, glaring up at the taller man. Johnny seemed equally pissed which pissed Taeyong off even more because he had no right to be mad at him. 

 

"Listen here Johnny Seo! I-" 

 

"Johnny!" 

 

The two of them turned their heads to the person who called Johnny's name and Taeyong was surprised to see Ten Leechaiyapornkul by the doorframe staring at the two of them. Why was he here? 

 

"Ten." Johnny almost whispered, his eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights, and the way he called the other teen made Taeyong curious. 

 

He knew of Ten Leechaiyapornkul. They used to be close even (which is the only reason Taeyong could remember Ten's last name). Ten, Taeil, Yuta and him used to be really good friends back in freshman year... well, emphasis on _used to._ Ten started hanging out with Doyoung Kim and all the other popular kids that made Taeyong and his friends seem like a distant memory instead. It hurt Taeyong when Ten did it, but not as hurt as Yuta and Taeil. 

 

That's why whenever he saw him, it left a bitter taste in Taeyong's mouth that made him wanna punch Ten in the face everytime he saw him so much as walk down the corridor. 

 

Right now,  Ten simply looked at them all pretty and small and perfect and Taeyong just wanted to barf. He tilted his head cutely to the side, staring at them with sickeningly sweet eyes (staring actually at Johnny) and completely ignoring Taeyong.

 

"Promised you'd walk me to the cafeteria. _Remember?_ " There was a deadly tone to the last part of Ten's sentence that surprised Taeyong. And then what surprised him was the even sweeter, more sickening way he turned and smiled at Taeyong. Like literal vomit was stuck at the end of his throat. 

 

"You don't mind if I take him, _do you?"_

 

The way Ten looked at Taeyong with  crossed arms, index finger tapping impatiently, lips beaming with a smile that had a slight quiver of impatience and one eyebrow raised confused the hell out of Taeyong.

 

Why the hell was he looking at him like _that?_

 

He took another peek at Johnny whose face seemed a bit nervous in front of the little Thai teen and Taeyong just couldn't help but roll his eyes because Johnny was a freakin' giant compared to Ten, what does that guy have that can hold Johnny dow-Ohhhhhhhh.

 

_ooOOOOooo_ __kay._ _

 

And it all made sense.

 

Evil clicked inside Taeyong's head for probably the first time in his entire life and he found it exhilirating. 

 

"You don't mind, right?" Ten repeated with an urgency that tickled the devil within Taeyong. 

 

"Oh, Of course not!" Taeyong tried to smile wide. "I was just leaving, myself. You know, eating at the library like the true loser that I am." 

 

If Johnny was to complicate things with Jaehyun Jung for him, then he'll make sure Johnny doesn't get it easy either.

 

Taeyong started gathering his things, slinging his bag and clutching on his books, fully aware of the 2 pairs of eyes following his every move. He was about to leave the two to whatever they were going to do, but of course, without a little _something something_ to rile the both of them up. 

 

Taeyong stopped just in front of Johnny, a sly smile spread across his face. He reached to cup Johnny's cheek to which both the former and Ten's eyes grew wide in shock. 

 

"Well then, _Johnny_ , I guess I'll see you later back at my house. For _tutoring._ " He made sure to emphasise his words. His thumb rubbed gently on Johnny's cheek to make sure it irked Ten even more. Ah! The look on his face~

 

"Welp. SEE YA!" He said before leaving Johnny and Ten completely astounded. 

 

"Want to mess with me, Johnny Seo?" Taeyong whispered to himself. "Well, two can play at that game."

 

 

* * *

  
  


After the events that happened at 2nd period and the entire student body (especially Ten Leechaiyapornkul's little group of evil teens) glaring at him for the little fiasco Johnny pulled, Taeyong was completely drained.

 

He entered the house with absolute exhaustion, like it was the middle of finals week, which was far from where they were in the school calendar. The house was surprisingly dim and quiet which it shouldn't be because he was pretty sure all his siblings would be home by this time.

 

Then he hears it.

 

The faint sound of guitars and singing coming from the backyard and Taeyong knew it all too well. He sprinted, almost tripping on his way to the backyard and absolutely beamed at the sight.

 

It was his brothers and sister in a circle, sitting on the grass. Donghae-hyung and Jeno playing the guitar, Taemin-hyung dancing with nothing but soul and spirit, and Taeyeon-noona and Donghyuck singing beautifully.

 

They were singing Anne-Marie's 2002 and Taeyong just couldn't help but watch his sibling in pure amazement.

 

_Donghyuck:_  
We were only eleven  
But acting like grownups  
Like we are in the present, drinking from plastic cups  
Singing,

 

_Donghyuck and Taeyeon:_  
"love is forever and ever"

_Donghyuck_ :  
Well, I guess that was true

_Taeyeon_ :  
Dancing on the hood in the middle of the woods  
Of an old Mustang, where we sang  
Songs with all our childhood friends  
And it went like this, yeah

_Donghyuck and Taeyeon:_  
Oops I got ninety-nine problems singing bye, bye, bye  
Hold up, if you wanna go and take a ride with me  
Better hit me, baby, one more time  
Paint a picture for you and me  
Of the days when we were young  
Singing at the top of both our lungs

_Donghyuck:_  
Dancing on the hood in the middle of the woods  
Of an old Mustang, where we sang  
Songs with all our childhood friends  
Oh, now

_Taeyeon:_  
Oops I got ninety-nine problems singing bye, bye, bye  
Hold up, if you wanna go and take a ride with me  
Better hit me, baby, one more time

_Donghyuck and Taeyeon:_  
Paint a picture for you and me  
Of the days when we were young  
Singing at the top of both our lungs  
On the day we fell in love  
On the day we fell in love  
On the day we fell in love  
On the day we fell in love

_Donghyuck_ :  
On the day we fell in love, love, love

 

"Woooooh!" Taeyong cheered, announcing his arrival to the other siblings. He loved hearing Donghyuck and Taeyeon-noona sing. They've always had beautiful voices. Accompanied with Donghae-hyung and Jeno's guitars and Taemin-hyung's dancing, it was always Taeyong's favorite performance. "You guys are amazing, _as always."_

 

"Yongie-hyung, You're late!" Donghyuck whined. "How can you be late for Tuesday Jam Nights!?" 

 

Taeyong plopped down next to the youngest Lee, cradling him in his arms and resting his chin on Donghyuck's shoulder. "I know, I'm sorry. It must've just slipped my mind or something..." 

 

"Are you okay, hyung?" 

 

Taeyong peeked at his baby brother's face and found concerned written all over it. He noticed the similar looks all his other siblings were giving him and Taeyong definitely didn't want them to get worried. 

 

"I think the Mac and Cheese is ready." Taeyeon suddenly announced. She stood up and looked at Taeyong. "Yongie, can you come help me bring it out?" 

 

"Sure." Taeyong answered as he stood up to follow his sister. Taeyeon wound an arm around him as they enter back in the house, of course without a little threatening at her brothers.

 

"If you burn the marshmallows, I swear to God, I'm gonna punch each one of you on the nutsack."   
  
  


* * *

 

 

Taeyong was scooping the remainder of the Mac and Cheese to the bowl he had set for their dinner in silence. This wasn't left unnoticed by his sister however who was watching Taeyong with careful eyes as she gathered the plates and utensils.

 

"Is there something you'd like to talk about?"

 

Taeyong looked up at his sister. "Huh?"

 

Taeyeon only raised an inquisitive brow. "Well, you seem really quiet right now. Did something happen in school?"

 

_School_ , ugh. Just the mention of it gives Taeyong all sorts of emotion. Mostly of irritation, no thanks to a giant pain in the-

 

"I'm fine. Nothing happened." Taeyong tried to sound convincing, he didn't.

 

"Yong, You can't hide things from me." Taeyeon put down the plates on the counter. "I'm your sister, I practically raised you. But I won't press you if you don't want to talk about it."

 

"It's really nothing, noona." Taeyong gave her an unconvincing smile. "It's just high school being a cave of stupidity and drama and me being a little sick of it. But definitely still tolerable so you don't need to worry."

 

The both of them stopped when they heard their door bell ring. Taeyong went to wipe his hands clean. "It's really nothing to worry about, Noona. Trust me... Go ahead and bring the food at back, I'll answer the door." Taeyong didn't give Taeyeon a chance to reply as he dashed to their front door.

 

A large part of him wanted to just get out of that conversation entirely, not wanting to have to deal with his sister or any of his siblings worrying about him. So he was slightly thankful for the civilian who had decided to intrude their evening.

 

But when he opened the door, he suddenly wasn't.

 

"Hey." Johnny Seo greeted casually. He was out of his outfit from school into a fresh white t-shirt, a pair of straight cut ripped jeans and basketball sneakers. 

 

Taeyong didn't know why it irritated him how lax (and maybe good) the other looked. 

 

Taeyong grabbed the door and was just about to slam it on Johnny's face when the taller man wedged himself in between to prevent it. "Hey, hey, hey! What the hell-" 

 

"I don't want to talk to you, preferably see you too but that's already happening so-" Taeyong pushed the door harder. "Bye now!"

 

Johnny pushed back. "Well, I want to talk to you!" 

 

Taeyong pushed even harder. "Well, I said I don't want to!" 

 

"I just want to apologize! "

 

Taeyong stopped his door pushing. He looked up at Johnny who was also staring at him with wide eyes. 

 

"What?"

 

Johnny sighed, loosening his grip on the door but still holding onto it. "I said, I wanted to say sorry for how I acted earlier..." 

 

Johnny peeked down at Taeyong again, finally letting go of the door when the other no longer looked like he was going to slam it on his face. He scratched the back of his head. "Look, I'm sorry for what I did earlier. I just... Found it really amusing how worked up you get with Jung that I just wanted to mess with you. Then that thing with Ten-" 

 

"Oh, that was purely for my own satisfaction, Johnny Seo. Just a little taste of what you did to me." Taeyong hissed at him, obviously still not letting up what happened earlier. "Have you any idea what just happened between me and Jaehyun? That was the closest thing I had on actual contact with Jaehyun Jung since I started crushing on him. And you decide it's fine to ruin those chances?" 

 

"I didn't think you liked him that much!"

 

"That much? You have an entire notebook of my pure affection and love for Jaehyun Jung in your possession and you tell me you didn't think I like him that much?!" Taeyong raised his voice. " _Obviously_ , I don't like him that much." he said sarcastically. 

 

Johnny groaned. "Yes, now I see that and I feel bad for ruining your chances with Jung so I'm here apologizing, okay?" The taller man took in a deep breathe before speaking again. "That thing you did with Ten made me realize that you were definitely mad at me." 

 

"Oh, 'cuz the other times weren't as obvious?"

 

"That's why I'm apologizing, okay? This wasn't part of the deal that we set last night and I should have respected that. So, let's start over." Johnny opened the door wider so he had a fuller view of Taeyong inside the house. He breathed in deeply, rolling his shoulders and fixing his hair. Taeyong looked at him strangely, confused as to what the taller man was doing. It confused Taeyong even more when Johnny extended a hand to him. 

 

"Taeyong Lee, I'm Johnny Seo. I've got your notebook of Jaehyun Jung obsession and in return of not telling you your deepest darkest secret, I'm asking you to help me with my grades... That's all.

 

... And I promise to do nothing else. Seo's word." 

 

Taeyong stared up at Johnny whose face was full of certainty. His eyes were filled with truth and promise, a promise he wouldn't break. 

 

He knew nothing of Johnny Seo, and he probably shouldn't even trust the man.

 

But as he stared at the extended hand and the determined expression on Johnny's face, he all but curses himself for being such a weak shit. 

 

And if this all blows up on his face, his gonna regret everything... 

 

" _One more chance_ , Johnny Seo..." Taeyong took the other's hand. Shaking it once before letting it go, trying to ignore the way Johnny's face brighten up as he did. "But if you ever break our deal, I swear to God, Seo!" 

 

"I won't, I swear!" Johnny raised his hands in defense. "Now, can you please help me with my math homework?" 

 

Taeyong just notices the backpack slung on his shoulder and he just lets out a defeated sigh. He steps aside to make way. "Fine, come in." 

 

Johnny stepped in and finally Taeyong's mood slighlty lightens up and he only hopes a storm doesn't come and destroys the calm. 

 

"Have you had dinner?" 

 

Johnny looked at him, just in time when a growl of his stomach suprises the both of them. Taeyong wasn't able to supress a giggle. "I'll take that as a yes then. How do you feel about Mac and Cheese?" 

 

Johnny gave him a small smile. "That sounds great."   
  
  
TBC  
  
  



	5. A Bit of Progress

Chapter 5

_A Bit of Progress_

 

"Why is Johnny Seo sitting with us?" Taeil whispered to Yuta. Partly was because they were at the library, partly because Johnny was sitting right next to him. Yuta mouthed an  _'I don't know'_  before the both of them took a peek at the tall football player seated next to them, engrossed at whatever Taeyong was discussing (Korean History).

 

It was normal for the three of them to study together at the library. Sometimes even accompanied by Wendy Son or Seulgi Kang, but  _Johnny Seo?_

 

"See, I didn't get that whole _Sunshine Policy_ thing." Johnny said, biting the end of his pencil. "But I think I'm slowly getting it now."

 

"It's not that hard to understand." Taeyong looked at Johnny with a small smile on his face.

 

"Try telling that to a foreigner, Lee." Johnny smirked at him.

 

" _Preach_." Yuta agreed unconsciously, surprising himself and Taeil as he did. This earned him a high-five from Johnny, which surprised Yuta even more.

 

"See, Osaka boy gets it." Yuta stared at Taeil, eyes completely wide.

 

"Did he just call me _Osaka boy?"_ the Osaka boy leaned in. "Okay, we're keeping him."

 

Johnny laughed. "Thanks."

 

"Please stop gaining my friends' favor." Taeyong glared at Johnny to which he only smiled and ruffled Taeyong's dark locks. Taeyong couldn't help the twitch of his lips, fighting back a smile as well. He simply shrugged it off instead and proceeded to teach Johnny more about Korean History. The exchange wasn't left unnoticed and  _oh boy_  did Taeil and Yuta fed off of it.

 

Suddenly Johnny's phone vibrated (Taeyong demanded him to silence his phone since they were in the library after all) and the giant excused himself to take the call. Of course, this gave Taeil and Yuta the opportunity to immediately start interrogating Taeyong.

 

"Okay spill. What's going on between you and Johnny Seo!" Yuta slammed his hands on the table that earned them a loud shush from the librarian. They all gave her a soft  _sorry._

 

"Nothing is going on between me and him, okay? I'm just tutoring him on some classes. That's all." Taeyong answered all too casually.

 

And as his friends being his friends, they didn't buy it.

 

"Tutoring, huh?" Yuta leaned back in his chair. "Since when did tutoring involve exchanges of soft giggling, warm smiles and playful hair ruffling? _Hmmm?"_

 

"For the nth time, nothing is going on. And besides, you're thinking  _way_  too much into this and less on your Research Methodology work, Yuta-chan." Taeyong smirked at him. "So I suggest you get your head on the right subject."

 

"Deny it all you want, TY. But a guy like Johnny Seo wouldn't be caught dead seen with us." Yuta pointed his pen at Taeyong. "So unless his goal is to actually fall from the pedestal of popularity the school had set upon him to hang with a bunch of losers like us _or_ he's actually interested in you enough to bargain his social status."

 

"God, you make it sound like Taeyong's in a cheesy teen Netflix series." Taeil looked at Yuta with a little bit of disgust. "Who's this sap sitting in front of me anyway? I want my Yuta back!" 

 

Yuta raised his chin with nothing but confidence as he tucked away his books. "Deny it all you want guys. But I can acknowledge a budding romance when I see one." 

 

Taeyong turned his head to Taeil with similar disgust in his face. "You should cut on the Netflix."

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Taeyong was making his way to meet his brothers in the parking lot to wait for their sister to take them home when suddenly Wendy Son stepped in his way, blocking him from the exit doors of K.P. High.

 

"Taeyong." Wendy acknowledged, her arms crossed and eyebrows furrowed. Signature Wendy Son. Powerful, tough and well, intelligent. Not only academically, but in presence. To a bystander's point of view, she would be the definition of intimidating but for Taeyong, who grew up with Wendy and have been in constant battle with her in terms of academic standing, he was pretty used to it.

 

"Wendy." Taeyong returned the acknowledgement. If Wendy's eyes squinted a tinie-tiny bit as if testing him, Taeyong definitely noticed. 

 

"The Academic Decathlon is in two weeks." Wendy simply said.

 

"I am aware of that."

 

"I expect you to be in the best shape for the competition." Wendy said with a hint of a threatening tone. "I didn't train and study for months in order to lose what may as well be my 5th National Academic Decathlon Championship Trophy. And if it isn't for the fact that this year's Decathlon required it to be a pair competition, I wouldn't even be standing here talking to you."

 

Taeyong just rolled his eyes. "Yes Wendy, I am well-aware of that. Thank you for reminding me  _every time_  we see each other."

 

Wendy grunted at Taeyong's sarcasm and just ignored him, rummaging through her bag to get something. She fished out what she was looking for and handed them to Taeyong. "Here. These are the tickets for the competition Ms. Park gave me. We only get two: one for us and one for our guest. Ms. Park already told me beforehand that she wouldn't be able to bring us to the venue that's why we should ask our guardians to bring us there."

 

Taeyong took the tickets from Wendy. "That's cool, I'll just get my sister to take me."

 

"Yeah, uh, I don't really care." Wendy said nonchalantly, as she turned on her heels and left, leaving Taeyong to where she stand

 

"Well that was a thing that just happened." Taeyong whispered to himself, tucking the tickets in his shirt pocket and finally having the chance to exit the school. 

 

* * *

 

 

The Lee siblings were all seated in Taeyeon's car, the radio on with Ed Sheeran singing his latest tunes and them just jamming with him. The twins were seated at the backseat with Taeyeon driving. Usually it would be the three high schoolers cramped at the backseat but Taemin had dance practice and had to stay late at the studio for it, awarding Taeyong with automatic shotgun.

 

When the song ended and it was just the DJ talking, they fell into a comfortable silence. Well, for probably like 30 seconds because immediately, Taeyeon spoke.

 

"So how was your day, guys?" 

 

Donghyuck, as usual, was the first one to share. "It was nice! Ms. Choi loved the report I did on Hermit Crabs and their contribution to the Ecosystem, finally was able to belt out that high note in Minnie Reperton's  _Lovin' You_ and the Glee guys  _loved_  it! I got a boyfriend. Oooh! I baked muffins for H.E. class-"

 

"Hold up!" Taeyong stopped Donghyuck's rambling. He turned his head sharply at Donghyuck whose eyes were wide like a deer caught in headlights. Donghyuck simply asked, "What?"

 

"You got a  _boyfriend_. What do you mean you've got a boyfriend?"   
  


Jeno looked up from where he was busy with his phone to meet his older brother's shocked face. "Mark Lee asked him to be his boyfriend during volleyball practice when Hyuck was waiting for me to finish. If you ask me, it looked like a complete disaster."   
  


"Well, luckily, no one asked you." Donghyuck darted his tongue out to his twin.   
  


Jeno simply continued. "It involved Mark Lee receiving one of my spikes to the face after he asked Hyuck to be his boyfriend. He bled like shit out there."   
  


"I swear to God Jeno did it on purpose!"   
  


"Did not! And he shouldn't even be doing that _in the middle of practice. "_  
  


"Okay, okay, pause!" Taeyong stopped the twins' bickering. His own head starting to throb a little. "First and foremost, who's Mark Lee?"   
  


At the question, Donghyuck completely swooned. "Mark Lee is only the dreamiest junior in campus! He's smart, cute, funny and so handsome! I can't believe he actually asked me to be his boyfriend! Ugh, I love him so much!" 

 

" _Ew_." Jeno crinkled his nose in disgust. 

 

Donghyuck threw a glare at his twin. "Oh, please. Don't act like you didn't just ask pretty little Nana on a movie date Friday night."

 

" _Nana_?" Taeyong whipped his head this time to Jeno who now had the same deer caught in headlights look Donghyuck had earlier. "Who's Nana?"

 

"Jaemin Jung, hyung." Donghyuck answered for his twin. "Jaehyun Jung's younger brother. The positive ball of energy that skips like a freakin' maniac to his classes. I swear, that kid is _so_ weird."

 

"Hey!" Jeno slapped him on the back of the head. "Don't badmouth Jaemin!"

 

Donghyuck returned the favor with much more strength. "Then don't badmouth my Markie either!" 

 

"Well, either way, I'm very happy for the both of you." Taeyeon said over the twins bickering. "You deserve people who will love you and who you will love in your lives." Taeyeon turned to Taeyong who seemed fairly quiet after the little twin revelation. 

 

"That includes you, Yong." 

 

Taeyong peeked at her sister, a bit scared (for no particular reason at all) to do so. She was giving him a soft smile, a smile that says 'Hey, you deserve the world and we love you so much and you' re gonna find someone so good you're gonna freakin cry'. And Taeyong didn't know why, but suddenly he felt uneasy.   
  
  
  


* * *

 

 

The four of them arrived at their house a few minutes later. With their brother's car parked right in front of the garage, Taeyong only hoped Donghae-hyung didn't try to make dinner for them or their house would fall into ashes. 

 

Luckily though Taeyong didn't see any signs of cooking whatsoever. Which left him to another thought - where was Donghae-hyung?

 

With his siblings goung straight to their own businesses, Taeyong wandered around the house to look for their eldest hyung. His nerves struck when he sees the lights of the dining room open and the faded out sound of his brother's usually thunderous laugh coming from there. 

 

Taeyong didn't know why, but he found himself taking careful and slow steps towards the dining room. He didn't smell anything that was burning so that was a reliever at least. Plus, his brother didn't sound like he was in pain or in panic.

 

In fact, he seemed delighted. 

 

It was only then did Taeyong realize that his hyung sounded like he was talking to someone. Taeyong stepped into the doorway of the dining hall and his eyes rounded in surprise.

 

It was Jaehyun Jung with his brother on the dining table having coffee and laughing along. Immediately, when Taeyong stepped into view, Jaehyun's face brighten and he stood up to greet him. "Lee- I mean, Taeyong! You're back." 

 

"Uhhhh" Taeyong took tentative steps. "Jaehyun, what are you doing here?" 

 

Jaehyun jumped visibly at the question. His ears turned red and he scratched his head, so freakingly endearing! It took all of Taeyong's sheer will power not to lose his shit. 

 

"Sorry that I sort of barged in unannounced but I was thinking we could get a kick start on that book report for Lit class?" Jaehyun looked at him expectantly. "That is if you aren't busy after all!" 

 

Taeyong passing up on hanging with Jaehyun Jung discussing the light teen romance story of one Eleanor and Park? UHHH _HELL NO._

 

"Taeyong, you have such a wonderful friend here." His Donghae-hyung said with a huge smile. "You didn't tell me you were friends with this year's basketball team captain."

 

"Well, Sir, Taeyong certainly didn't mention that he was brothers with THE legendary Donghae Lee." Jaehyun gasped out like an absolute fanboy. "You led K. P. High into our first ever Basketball Championship Title in 2009. Your buzzer beating three point shot was absolutely legendary. Coach still has your retired jersey framed at the gym locker room. And you're a doctor now?! You are officially my hero."

 

Donghae laughed loudly at this and took Jaehyun into a rather _bro_ embrace. Taeyong just gaped at the scene. 

 

His hyung pulled back after a good chummy hug, pointing to Jaehyun with a huge smile on his face. "A great friend you've got here, Yong. This one's a keeper." 

 

At this, Taeyong goes completely red. Jaehyun had the slightest tint of blush and it weighed to Taeyong even more the underlying message his hyung was sending. "Okay, please stop." Taeyong grabbed Jaehyun's wrist. "I'm taking him to my room."

 

"Door open, please." Taeyeon was leaning against the door frame with a knowing smirk. "I don't want to witness a repeating of _last time."_

 

"Omg!" Donghyuck exclaimed, the twins now peeking by the door frame as well. "First it was Johnny Seo, now Jaehyun Jung! Way to go Yongie-hyung!"

 

Jaehyun turned to Taeyong. "Johnny?"

 

"OKAY!!! I'M TAKING JAEHYUN TO MY ROOM TO STUDY. THAT'S IT. NOTHING ELSE. BYE!!!"  
  
  


 

* * *

  
  
  


Taeyong felt extremely exhausted after that night. At least he and Jaehyun had a good kick start on that book report so it wasn't a complete waste. And he did get to spend the night with Jaehyun Jung, so that was a definite plus.

 

He escorted Jaehyun to the door as the other was about to leave. Taeyong took the opportunity to apologize for tonight. "Hey, I'm really sorry about my family earlier... They can be a bit much."

 

Jaehyun gave him an award-winning smile. "You don't need to apologise. You're family is wonderful." He stopped in his tracks, stopping Taeyong from his as well.

 

And the moment he did, his world stopped. Because he wasn't ready for the next few words that would come out of Jaehyun's mouth.

 

"I think you're wonderful." Jaehyun smiles again, much much softer and more affectionate. "I'll see you at school, Lee. Good night."

 

The door closed as Jaehyun stepped put of the house and Taeyong waited for probably 30 seconds before he deemed it safe to _squeal_ the life out of him because _dammit(!)_ Jaehyun just stole his heart again. Always, repeatedly, again and again.

 

So there he was, in the middle of the hallway screaming and jumping up and down like a fanboy because he can't control it.

 

How could you keep calm if the ultimate crush of your life just went his way to surprise and shower you with compliments?! 

 

A WikiHow article on how to stop squealing like a freakin' school girl please!

 

Still giddy as ever, Taeyong was about to rush to his room to continue his fangirl fest when suddenly the door bell rings. Taeyong looked at the door, was that Jaehyun again? Did he forget something?

 

Opening their front door, Taeyong was caught off guard to see not Jaehyun but instead Johnny Seo.

 

"Johnny" Taeyong said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

 

Johnny was just standing there, phone in hand, hair tousled and face worn-out. This concerned Taeyong because he seemed completely fine at school earlier. He looked completely stressed out now and he had a blank stare, not even looking at Taeyong directly.

 

"Johnny..." Taeyong stepped closer, peeking at the taller man carefully. "Is everything alright?"

 

Taeyong was yet again caught off guard when suddenly Johnny pulled him into a tight embrace. He froze at the sudden invasionu of personal space and he could feel Johnny tighten his hold around him.

 

"Johnny... Are you-"

 

"Ten broke up with me."

 

TBC


	6. YOLO

Chapter 6

_YOLO_

 

 

"Here." Taeyong handed Johnny a mug of hot chocolate as he settled himself beside the taller man. Johnny accepted the drink from him, staring at the mug of chocolate goodness.

 

Johnny looked like he was still out of it.

 

As Taeyong clutched on his own mug of chocolate, he contemplated carefully the next couple of words he was going to say to Johnny.

 

"So, uhm... I know this is a difficult time for you...." Taeyong started. ".... But since when have you and Ten started dating again?"

 

Johnny gave him a look.  _"Really?_ You're asking me when we started dating just after we broke up?"

 

Taeyong's eyes were as round as discs. "Uhm... Yes?"

 

Johnny just sighed at Taeyong's Taeyongness and simply sipped at his chocolate. After taking a gulp, he pressed his lips before he started speaking. "Well, if you must know, he and I started dating just after I transferred here from Chicago. We were both foreigners, him being Thai and all, so we were kinda forced into joining this club that your friend, Osaka boy, made for all the foreign students."

 

"Oh please don't tell me you met him at a-"

 

"Speed dating, yeah..." Johnny smiled fondly, just staring at his chocolate. "After that I asked for his number and things hit off from there."

 

"Ten and I's relationship, not fucking perfect in the least. Try being the best boyfriend for a tiny ball of mood swings for Christ's sake! Then we both kind of started gaining popularity and the ego just... _Escalated_."

 

"We'd get into these ridiculous fights, not letting him do what his crazy friends are doing and then he starts screaming at me for no absolute reason! I can't even count the number of times we've broken up because of his petty ass."

 

"Wait a minute." Taeyong stopped Johnny's ranting for a minute. "So this isn't the first time you and Ten broke up?"

 

Johnny looked at Taeyong for a moment before going back to his drink. "Well... Yes and No... This is the first time that I broke up with him."

 

Taeyong looked at Johnny completely shocked. "... Why?"

 

Johnny was silent for a while before he answered that Taeyong almost heard the crickets that were lurking on their garden bushes. He heard the taller man sigh heavily and Taeyong knew this wasn't just like the regular break ups the couple had.

 

"I think... I think I just can't love anymore..."

 

Hearing this completely broke Taeyong's heart. Taeyong believed in the power of love so strongly. The capabilities, the beauty in it. But he never saw the tragedy.  The idea of someone completely falling out of love with you... He just couldn't even think of...

 

"Hey, why the hell are you the one crying?" Johnny laughed. Taeyong didn't even realized he was crying until the other said so, and now he just couldn't stop. 

 

"W-why am I-" Taeyong was cut short when suddenly Johnny pulled him to his side. He couldn't see the other's face but by the way his body was shaking as their bodies were pressed together, Taeyong could tell Johnny was the same.

 

He felt sadness eminating from whom he knew was such a strong character. He was Johnny freakin' Seo for crying out loud! This vulnerability from the giant was completely foreign to Taeyong and he knew the other would not let just anyone see him like this. 

 

Johnny went to Taeyong.

 

Johnny felt the weight of a lavender scented head rest on his shoulders. The warmth so real and tender that he couldn't help himself to lean on it as well. He felt Taeyong shaking and Johnny didn't understand why. Maybe that's what happens when you've got a pure soul. Pure souls allow you to share your sadness with them, to lessen the burden.

 

He allows Taeyong to fall on him, knowing well that this was the other's way of comforting him and he appreciated it dearly. 

 

"Thank you for being sad with me."

 

And they stayed like that for the rest of the night, sharing Johnny's heartbreak and hoping things would become better. 

 

 

* * *

  
  
  


Taeyong hated crying because it made every part of his face look like he needed to take a ridiculously large dosage of antihistamine. He was alone in the men's washroom, watching himself in the mirror while he tried to wash out the soreness in his eyes when suddenly, he heard the door open harshly. 

 

"You must be so fucking proud of yourself!?" It was Ten, stomping towards him aggressively that made Taeyong back up the sink as the small Thai male invaded his personal space. "You must think it's  _soooo_  funny that Johnny broke up with me, huh!?"

 

" _Excuse me_?"

 

"Admit it!" Ten shouted, pointing a well-manicured index finger at Taeyong's chest. "You told Johnny to break up with me so you can have him all to yourself!!!"

 

"What the hell are you talking about, Ten!?" Taeyong was shouting too, surprised by the accusation. "I didn't tell Johnny to break up with you!"

 

"Then why, in heaven's name, would he ever think of breaking up with me!?"

 

"Oh I don't know! Probably to get away from your crazy ass, you psycho!" 

 

Ten scoffed. "Please, he  _loves_ me. We have a real and deep connection, that the likes of  _you_ can never get in the way of." He approached Taeyong closer, squinting his eyes dangerously.  "And after he's through with whatever shit you've been feeding him,  _baby_  will come back to me. It's only a matter of time before Johnny gets bored of your ugly geeky loser mug."

 

_Hold up._

 

_Did he just call him ugly?_

 

Ten was about to walk away after delivering such words to Taeyong but the other wasn't going to let it pass so easily. Taeyong grabbed the Thai student's arm so he could face him. With shock, Ten's eyes rounded glancing from the grip Taeyong had on his arm to the feistiness that was all over the spectacled teen's face.

  
   
"Let go-"

 

"You don't deserve Johnny Seo." 

 

Ten stopped, staring at Taeyong with wide eyes. " _What did you just say?"_

 

Taeyong took a deep breathe. "I said, you don't deserve Johnny!"

 

Ten snatched his arm away from Taeyong as he approached him threateningly slow. "I fucking knew it, you little snake-"

 

"All Johnny's ever done for you is love you and take care of your whiny ass!" Taeyong shouted, invading Ten's personal space a long time ago. "You should be glad he's put up with you for this long, Ten, because honestly, I can't even imagine how in the hell Johnny could stand the likes of you for this long!"

 

"You can't talk to me like that!"

 

"Well, I am so listen up." Taeyong stared intently at Ten. "Johnny is a kind-hearted, funny, strong, hard-working individual. But when it comes to you, he doubts himself when he shouldn't be. If you're not planning on treating Johnny any better, then breaking up with you was probably the best choice Johnny has ever made. He doesn't need toxins like you in his life."

 

Taeyong finally lets go of Ten's hand, leaving the Thai stunned in his place. He was ready to slam the door on Ten but stopped midway to turn back around. 

 

"Also, I'm not fucking ugly. Compared to you, I am gorgeous, bitch." 

 

Then he walks out with a satisfied smirk, leaving Ten with his jaw dropped.   
  
  
  
__

* * *

  
  


 

"We're cutting classes!"

 

Johnny looked up at a determined looking Taeyong who just slammed his hands on the table he was studying in. Johnny was already accompanied by Yuta and Taeil who were helping the football player with his Korean Language homework.

 

Taeyong's loud voice and hand slamming earned him a loud shush from the librarian, to which he muttered a quick sorry. He turned back to the trio at the table who was looking at him weirdly.

 

"Well? Come on!"

 

Johnny continued staring at him like Taeyong just grew a second head. "Uhhh, Are you okay?"

 

"TY, you've never cut classes before. And although it's self study time, this is still technically a class." Taeil said.

 

Beside him, Yuta gasped. "Are you entering a rebellious phase, TY?"

 

"What- No! Ugh" He grabbed Johnny's arm and yanked him off the table, dragging him outside the library.

 

The two were now standing beside the library entrance, some students looking at them funnily probably thinking Taeyong was coo-coo. Johnny on the other hand, was highly amused.

 

"Tae, the deal was to keep my grades up. Not down." Johnny joked, earning a harsh slap on the arm. "What's gotten into you anyway? What's with the sudden bad-assery?"

 

Taeyong stared down at his feet. Suddenly feeling shy with how worked up he was about this a moment ago. "I just feel like I haven't been living my life to the fullest yet. It's my last year in high school and I haven't broken a single policy!"

 

"Most people would consider that a good thing, Taeyong."

 

"Well, I don't want to be a good thing. I want to explore! Be adventurous. Anything to prove that I'm not some lemon square!" Taeyong emotionally let out. "What do you call it? YO-something?"

 

"YOLO?"

 

"Exactly! YOLO! You only live once!" Taeyong pointed at Johnny when he got the right answer. "Help me live my life because I can only live it once. Please Johnny! Pleaseeeee."

 

Oh Taeyong begged, and he begged hard, causing more students to stare at the pair. Johnny sighed in defeat and simply grabbed Taeyong's hand. "Fine. Just this once. After this, no more shenanigans."

 

Taeyong crossed his heart and raised his right hand. "Promise!"

 

And they sprinted towards the hall where the back exit of the school was. Johnny swiftly and stealthily led Taeyong through the crowd without the teachers reprimanding them. They weren't caught at all...

 

Well, except for two people.  
  
  


 

* * *

 

 

 

Okay, Johnny admits he's having the time of his life right now.

 

He thought Taeyong wouldn't really know where to go when cutting classes. But to Johnny's surprise, everything seemed well thought-out.

 

Taeyong brought him to all sorts of weird places. First they stopped at rollerblade disco rink (which was oddly open at 2 in the afternoon), went to a farmer's market and bought a whole bunch of succulents and cacti, ate foreign cuisine at a Filipino Fastfood Chain downtown, and finally here, at the edge of the riverbanks, eating ensaymada while they were seated at the back of Johnny's pick-up. They watched the sun set by the river, its rays making the water golden and peaceful.

 

"I know why you did this." Taeyong looked up at Johnny beside him, giving him a knowing smirk as he held onto his ensaymada. "You did this to cheer me up, didn't you."

 

"I don't know what you're talking about." Taeyong playfully denied. Johnny bumped his shoulder to Taeyong as they continued to stare at the river in peace.

 

Johnny looked at Taeyong again, not helping himself from letting out a laugh. Taeyong simply looked at him curiously. "What?"

 

"You've got cheese and cream on your glasses." Johnny finished his bread in one bite and wiped his hands on his shirt before helping Taeyong with his mess. "Here, let me."

 

Johnny took Taeyong's glasses to wipe off the cheese and cream that got on it. When he was sure none was left, he was about to place them back on the owner's face.

 

But Johnny stopped. 

 

Because right in front of him was the most beautiful person Johnny has set eyes on in his life.

 

He never noticed it before.

 

Sharp jaw. Straight nose. Plump, heart shaped pink lips. Beautiful big doe eyes.

 

Taeyong was stunning.

 

And for a moment, he found himself holding his breathe.

 

"Are you okay, Johnny?"

 

"You're stunning."

And as if Taeyong didn't hear him the first time, he asked again. "What?"

 

"I said your stunning, Taeyong." Johnny breathed out. "How can you hide such beauty over these glasses? Do you even actually need them?"

 

"My eyes are too big, it makes them look smaller." Taeyong mumbled his reasoned and Johnny all but wants to just face palm.

 

"Taeyong... You are gorgeous." Johnny exclaimed. "You've got no reason to be discouraged over your looks. You're just... So beautiful."

 

Taeyong knew his face was beet red over Johnny's incessant compliments. And he could do nothing but just try to hide the blush that crept on his face. He couldn't meet Johnny's strong gaze, so he settled on simply staring at his dangling feet.

 

It was when he felt a hand brush away the stray hair strands that covered his fave to be tucked neatly behind his ear did Taeyong finally stared up to look at Johnny's face.

 

Pure sincerity was written all over Johnny's face and Taeyong couldn't help but melt at the admiring gaze the other had for him. 

 

"I'll say it again and again if you want to. You are beautiful, Taeyong Lee."

 

And it remained like that for some time. Staring at each other, enjoying the warmth, the glow of the setting sun, how it made each other's skin ethereally golden; it was perfection... Until suddenly, an idea dawned on Taeyong.

 

"You know how we can make this the ultimate YOLO day?" Taeyong asked with a playful smirk.

 

Johnny was only answered by a fit of giggles as he was grabbed  by the hand so he could start the car and make their way to their final YOLO destination of the day.  
  
  
  


* * *

 

 

"I can't believe Taeyong and Johnny actually skipped classes yesterday?" Yuta said as he opened his locker.

 

Beside him, Taeil was rechecking his Math homework, scanning through his answers before looking up to answer his friend's question. "I know. Have you heard from him yet?"

 

"Well he did send me a very ambiguous text." Yuta fished out his phone.

 

"You too, huh?" Taeil also took out his device. _"I have a big red surprise?_ What does that even mean?"

 

Yuta was about to answer that he had no clue when suddenly all the students in the hallway fell into low whispers and there was tension in the air. All eyes where at the entrance doors of K. P. High, Yuta and Taeil following the other students' gaze.

 

Jaws dropped comically at what they say. Like c o m i c a l

 

Yuta had to pinch Taeil and vice versa to make sure what they were seeing was real.

 

It was Taeyong entering their school building with nothing but confidence in his step and wind his hair as Johnny draped and arm around his shoulder.

 

But this was a different Taeyong.

 

A pink-haired, light make-up faced, fashionable Taeyong Lee that exudes confidence, sex appeal and ethereal beauty. Not to mention the tall, light and handsome man candy named Johnny Seo next to him was the perfect unlikely combination to spice things up in K. P. High.

 

And there was one word to describe the entire school's reaction...

 

GAGGED.   
  


TBV


	7. Drama-rama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEW CHAPTER EVERYONE!
> 
> Thank you for your understanding and patience yorobeuuun 🙇♀️

**Chapter 7**

_Drama-rama_

 

Taeyong approached a gaping Yuta and Taeil with nothing but amusement written all over his face. They stayed there, just like that, with comical jawdrops and wide circle eyes.

 

"I reckon you like the new look."

 

Taeil gulped and Yuta just stared harder. Johnny followed Taeyong to his locker, placing a familiar hand on his shoulder, which Taeil and Yuta followed every movement of. "I'll see you later at the library?"

 

Taeyong peeked at Johnny, a bit taken aback by the sudden proximity the two had. "Uh-yeah. Okay. Sure."

 

Johnny smiled at him like he was freakin' James Dean and it made Taeyong feel weird. "See you later, alligator." He ruffled Taeyong's newly dyed hair fondly before making his way to his next class. Taeyong, and even Taeil and Yuta, couldn't help but just stare at his retreating figure.

 

But it was Yuta who quickly snapped out of it, whipping his head to Taeyong. "Okay, spill."

 

Taeyong, after watching Johnny's back making a right turn to the next hallway all dreamily, blinked a few times at Yuta. "What?"

 

Yuta gave him a  _'really?'_  look that just made Taeyong sigh again. "How many times am I going to have to tell you that there is  _nothing_ going on between me and Johnny."

 

"Oh, there _definitely_ isn't." Said a voice at the back. Taeyong knew the voice all too well. That shrilly, annoying, whiny-

 

"Taeyong would be all too delusional to even think that there would be  _anything_  going on with him and Johnny." and just as Taeyong turns around, he is greeted by none other than Ten.

 

"What are you doing here?" Taeyong hears the venomous tone Taeil used, he completely forgot the thing that happened to them freshmen year.

 

"I believe I wasn't talking to you." Ten snapped back at Taeil. 

 

"Hey!" Yuta stepped forward. "You don't get to talk to my friends like that."

 

Ten simply smiled at them wickedly. "But am I not your friend, too?"

 

This took Yuta and Taeil by surprise, hurt completely evident on their faces. They were completely stunned while Ten remained smug. That rhymed, but Taeyong didn't care! He wasn't going to let this little hoodlum (really, Taeyong?) get away with hurting his friends.

 

"Just leave them alone, Ten! You've lost all privilege of being their friend when you decided to betray them."

 

"Oh yeah? What privelege?" Ten smirked at him evilly, finally bumping his shoulder harshly on Taeyong's. This made him stumble a bit, Yuta and Taeil catching him. His eyes remained fixed on the ground and he just knew that Ten was prancing proud and loud. Taeyong hated it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Your hair looks outrageous."

  
  
Taeyong consciously raised a hand through his now cotton candy pink locks at the mention of them from one straightforward Wendy Son, staring at him from across the table with nothing but absolute judgement.

  
  
They were at the library doing some final reviews for the Academic Decathlon happening two days from now. Taeyong would probably say Wendy was just being a bit antsy, but this was Wendy so she probably wasn't. Taeyong then hears a loud slap coming from across him to see a wincing Wendy and a glaring Seulgi Kang beside her.

  
  
"Don't be rude." Seulgi scolded. She then turned to Taeyong with a warm smile. "You look very handsome, Taeyong."

  
  
This earned her a soft blush and a ducked head from Taeyong and an annoyed eyeroll from Wendy.

  
  
Seulgi then turns her head to the person sitting next to Taeyong, giving out her best, most adorable eye smile. "And I think it's very wonderful that Johnny Seo has joined us here to study. Nice to meet you, Johnny!"

  
  
Johnny looked at Seulgi, absolutely amused at the entire scene in front of him. He gave Seulgi his charmer's smile (that doesn't seem to faze Seulgi at all) as he acknowledged her. "Nice to meet you, too. I believe we haven't talked before, which is weird because I'm sure I wouldn't miss the chance." (Johnny winked)

  
  
Wendy furrowed her eyebrows. "Aren't you supposed to be gay?"

  
  
"Meh, I like swinging both ways." Johnny shrugged.

  
  
Wendy completely ignores Johnny after that to look at her neat and shining silver wrist watch. "It's getting late. Me and Seulgi have to go or my dads would kill me."

  
  
"I'm having dinner at her house tonight." Seulgi started packing her things. "You're free to join us if you want."

  
  
"No." Wendy answered.

  
  
"Why not?"

  
  
Wendy then snapped her head to Seulgi. "First of all, it's my house. Second, why would I invite them there?"

  
  
"It's okay, guys." Johnny butted. "As much as I would hate to _disappoint_ Wendy, me and Taeyong have to dash after this."

  
  
"Wait, we do?" Taeyong stared up at him curiously.

  
  
"Uh, yeah." Johnny answered like it was obvious why. "I promised your sister I'd take you home right after our study sesh because she can't come get you after 4."

  
  
"Since when have you started texting with my sister?"

  
  
"She asked my number just to check up on us every once in a while." Johnny shrugged. The way he speaks about texting Taeyong's sister so casually like it's only natural for Johnny to have his Taeyeon-noona'number weirds the former out, _very much so._

  
  
Johnny glared at him when Taeyong wouldn't stop staring at him weirdly. "Stop looking at me like a donkey with turkey legs and let's skadoodle, French poodle!"

  
  
"You have been spending _way_ too much time with him, Seo." Wendy scoffed as she gathered her bag, Seulgi following her movements. "Come on, Seulgi."

  
  
"Bye, guys." Seulgi smiled at them while Wendy was already busting out of the library doors. Before Seulgi went to follow her, she stopped and approached Johnny with a soft smile on her plump adorable face.

  
  
The two boys looked up at her curiously as she placed her delicate hand on one of Johnny's shoulder, lowering herself so that she whispers something to the taller man. It was so soft that Taeyong had no idea what Seulgi could have possibly shared with Johnny.

  
  
All the other could tell was it was probably a huge compliment because when she pulled back, the both of them had huge knowing whole-hearted grins plastered on their faces.

  
  
And of course, Taeyong was only left with a huge 'Huh?'

 

 

* * *

 

  
  
  
They were at Taeyong's locker, the aforementioned getting his books to work on his and Johnny's assignment later. Johnny watched as Taeyong took one book and another, and another, and another, and-

  
  
"Okay, give me those." Johnny took the heavy books from Taeyong for him to carry. "You know what, take a break from these for a while."

  
  
Taeyong looked at him confused. "But what about your homework?"

  
  
"I can do them by myself. You've taught me well enough to at least be able to answer my calculus homework on my own."

  
  
Taeyong paused, then his gaze fell to the floor. "But... Our deal."

  
  
Johnny was surprised when Taeyong mentioned it. Honestly, he's completely forgotten about the deal and the blackmailing and stuff. He's just honestly been enjoying his time with Taeyong and learning complex things through the way the other teaches him like it's a piece of cake. He has truly started to like spending time with Taeyong.

  
  
Johnny took Taeyong's hand that was reaching for the books the latter snatched. He squeezed it lightly in a very reassuring way.

  
  
"Leave it to me, Taeyong."

  
  
They way Johnny held his hand in his, squeezing it lightly made Taeyong's chest tighten for a second. He's felt this way before, the way his heart would skip a few beats whenever Johnny did something.

  
The same way it did when he stared at him admiringly under the setting sun.

  
The same way it did when Johnny told him he was beautiful.

  
And Taeyong didn't know what it was, it was confusing.

  
  
The emptiness he felt once Johnny let go of his hand didn't help at all with Taeyong's overthinking. He couldn't even hide the fact that his eyes followed the way Johnny's hand falls to the side once the contact with his was removed.  
  


 

* * *

  
  
  
  
Johnny stopped his car just across Taeyong's house to drop him off.  
  
  
Taeyong took off his seat belt and was ready to get off. "Alright, I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school. Thanks for the ride Johnny."

  
  
"Taeyong, wait--"

  
  
Taeyong stopped himself from getting off Johnny's car, an undeniable surprised expression written all over his face. He watched Johnny look at him like he surprised himself that he called Taeyong out. And it was for those next seconds of awkward pause did Taeyong feel the urge to know why Johnny stopped him.

  
  
"Is there something wrong, Johnny?"

  
  
Johnny continued to stare at him, brows furrowed and confused. His mouth was open but words failed to leave his lips. He just looked like he didn't know what to say.

  
  
"Johnny, you can tell me anything you know that, right?"

  
  
Johnny focused his gaze again to Taeyong, exhaling a deep shaky breathe like Taeyong uttering those words helped him feel reassurance. And then Johnny looked like he did.

  
  
He was about to say something, his mouth opening to produce words, when suddenly Taeyong's phone rang loudly, filling the car interior with his Natasha Bedingfield _A Pocketful of Sunshine_ ringtone.

  
  
"Oh gosh, sorry." Taeyong hurriedly took the phone out of his bag. Once he had fished out his phone from the bag, Johnny immediately sees the name _Jaehyun Jung_ on the Caller ID.

  
  
"Hello?" Taeyong answers timidly. Johnny just sinks. "Oh. Uhm, I'm right in front of the house-- Wait, what? You're here?-- Uhhh... Yeah, yeah, yeah! I'll be right there!"

  
  
Taeyong then ends the call and Johnny watches the beautiful smile that blooms on his face, his phone clutched to his chest.

  
  
Taeyong comes out of his trance and whips his head to Johnny, who was now looking straight-on, to the road, silently. With his expression, Taeyong felt a bit dreaded.

  
  
"Johnny-"

  
  
Johnny finally turns to him, a strained smile on his face. His knuckles were white from the tight grip he had on his steering wheel. He was tense, but he tried to look at Taeyong like he wasn't.

  
  
"Go. Prince Jaehyun awaits."

  
  
Taeyong was stunned with Johnny's words. He didn't know why, but he was. He didn't know what to say, he was speechless. And for a moment, they sat there in silence.

  
  
"I'll... See you tomorrow, I guess." Taeyong tried to sound casual.

  
  
Johnny merely grunted. Not even looking at Taeyong this time as he waited for Taeyong to get off of his car. He slid awkwardly from his seat once he opened the car door, staring at Johnny for a while longer when he had completely gotten off.

  
  
"Bye... Johnny."

  
  
Johnny looked at him again, the same strained smile.

  
  
"Goodbye, Taeyong."

 

 

* * *

 

  
  
Taeyong was probably too pre-occupied by his thoughts and Johnny that he didn't even notice Jaehyun seated on the floor of his bedroom with a book and some notes sprawled across the table surface. It was only when Jaehyun said a soft "Hi." did Taeyong jump from the startle, clutching his heart and staring at Jaehyun with round eyes.

  
Jaehyun let out an airy chuckle. "Distracted much?"

  
  
"Sorry." Taeyong slumped his tense shoulders. He let his bag drop to the carpeted floor as he stepped closer to Jaehyun, the other scooting to the right to make space for Taeyong.

 

They were silent for a few seconds, just awkwardly sitting there, waiting for someone,  _anyone,_  to talk.

 

"I like your hair."

 

Taeyong looked up, surprised by Jaehyun's compliment. He saw the other smiling at him shyly, like it took him all the courage in the world to tell Taeyong that compliment. He had to admit, Taeyong felt a bit awkward by the compliment but...

 

_Huh?_

 

_Wait._

 

_Awkward?_

  
  
"T-thanks... So, where were we?" Taeyong asked as he grabbed the book laying in front of Jaehyun and flipped its pages to the bookmarked page, trying not to look like he got distracted by his unnecessary thoughts.

  
  
"I'm analysing Chapter 14 already, the last chapter. Almost done actually." Jaehyun said. It made Taeyong stop flipping through the pages and set the book down. "It's okay, really. You can go ahead and review what I did on the laptop so we can edit."

  
  
"Alright, sorry." Taeyong apologised. He normally doesn't feel this way about group works, because he usually was the one doing all the work, but Taeyong sort of felt a bit... Lacking.

  
  
Jaehyun's head immediately shot up to where he was immerged in his laptop. "Hey, don't worry about it! You wrote most of the stuff in our report anyway, you don't have to apologise."

  
  
Taeyong looked down again. "Yeah, sorry."

  
  
Jaehyun stared at Taeyong contemplatingly, shutting his laptop down in the process. "Okay, tell me what's really going on."

  
  
"Huh?"

  
  
Jaehyun gave a knowing look. A knowing pointed look. "It's Johnny, isn't it?"

  
  
_What?_

  
  
"What?" Taeyong asked again, now aloud.

  
  
"I can see it you know." Jaehyun rested his chin atop his palm, elbow rested on the table. "You being close to Johnny all of a sudden."

 

"It's not- It's definitely- Nothing like-" Taeyong stuttered as he tried thinking of any words to keep Jaehyun from thinking that there's  _something_  between him and Johnny.

 

"You don't have to deny it, Taeyong." Jaehyun said. "Truthfully, I'm glad you're getting along."

 

"Huh?" Taeyong asked for the nth time.

 

"Johnny seems natural with you." Jaehyun said, almost like to himself, with a smile to boot. "He hasn't been for a long time since he got here."

 

Taeyong was now starting to get confused. "Huh?"

 

Jaehyun looks up at him, his eyes wide like he just got caught mumbling to himself. "Huh?" he mimicked.

 

"Why do you seem like you're very familiar with Johnny?" Taeyong asked, just completely curious at this point.

 

"Oh. Johnny's my cousin."

 

"Your what?"

 

"My cousin." Jaehyun answered like it was  _sooo_  obvious. "His mom and my mom are sisters. Twins, in fact. When Johnny moved here from Chicago for high school, he's been staying at our house since. My room's next to his actually- Taeyong?"

 

Jaehyun stopped, a bit surprised at the murderous intent in Taeyong's eyes. He swears there was almost like a black smoky aura coming from the smaller man and Jaehyun was a bit scared, to be honest.

 

"A-are you alright, Taeyong?"

 

Still with evident homicidal aura, he gave Jaehyun a serial killer smile. "I'm freakin' peachy."

 

Taeyong was more than sure.

 

He's going to kill Johnny Seo.

 

**_TBC_ **


	8. You're Free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be short. Hahahaha but I promise we're close to the ending you can taste it!

**Chapter 8**

_"You're free"_

 

  
It felt like a scene in Jurassic Park where the protagonists run for their lives, panting breathes and hearts beating out of their chests at the impending giant evil coming their way. And just when they thought they had a clearing, outsmarting the reptilian monster, that's when they feel the earth shake. 

 

_Tug, tug, tug_. Each stomp getting closer and closer to them. They know fully well that the dinosaur was just about to turn the corner and eat them all alive. But they stay rooted in their positions for a couple of seconds out of shock and fear. Next thing they know, their ears bust open from the thundering roar of the Tyrannosaurus Rex.

 

That's almost the exact scenario that went through when Taeyong stomped towards Johnny with nothing but fury and murder written on his well-chiseled face. And if the smaller's very ominous text saying _"I'm going to murder you."_ was any indication that he was mad, well... Now Johnny knows for certain.

 

"How could you have kept this from me, you deceitful larrikin!" Taeyong angrily pointed his finger at Johnny's chest, effectively backing him up his own locker.

 

"Hey!" Johnny said, sounding offended. "You know what I feel about being called a larrikin." He tried joking.

 

Obviously, it wasn't working. "Don't try being _cute_ with me, John Seo!"

 

Damn, _John Seo?_ Taeyong's never called him John before. "Okay, whatever it is I did, I'm sorry. Please don't be mad." 

 

"It's not what you did, Johnny. It's what you didn't!" Taeyong hissed. "How can you not tell me you and Jaehyun Jung were _cousins!"_

 

Johnny looked at Taeyong baffled. "Uh... Because _everyone_ in the whole school knows? I'm pretty sure even Osaka boy and Moon cake know." 

 

"Don't give my best friends _endearing nicknames!_ I don't care if everybody knew, I didn't and you didn't tell me!" 

 

"Well I never thought I had to!" Johnny argued. "Aren't you the one who has the biggest fattest crush on _mmph-!"_ Taeyong slapped his hand on Johnny's mouth to keep it shut. 

 

"You're clearly not helping yourself from stopping me into chop you to millions of tiny little Johnny Seo pieces." Taeyong hissed. Unfortunately for Johnny, Taeyong was also covering his nose so he couldn't breathe and he was tapping on Taeyong's shoulder for release. Taeyong finally let's go but not to free Johnny but to point him with an angry finger. 

 

"You promised no secrets." 

 

Johnny stared at him with wide eyes. Like he was splashed on the face with cold water. "Taeyong... I wasn't trying to keep things from you... I'm sorry if it made you feel like I did." 

 

This time, it was Taeyong's turn to be taken aback. He didn't expect the other to apologise so quickly and easily. Johnny looked completely and genuinely sorry and honestly, Taeyong was expecting Johnny to fight back a little. 

 

"Mr. Seo! Mr. Lee!" 

 

The two boys whipped their heads to the call, just to see their teacher, Ms. Kwon, waving at them to approach her. Johnny took a slight glance at Taeyong who was already glaring up at him, "This discussion isn't over." he hissed, strutting to their teacher first, leaving Johnny stunned from behind. Johnny followed shortly after Taeyong, the both of them entering Ms. Kwon's vacant classroom.

 

As they entered the classroom, they saw Ms. Kwon seated on her desk waiting for them. She motioned them to sit on the two chairs in front of her. 

 

Taeyong found the scene a bit alarming. Why would their teacher talk to the both of them privately? he doesn't remember doing anything remotely close to trouble for Ms Kwon to call them in? Aside from dying his hair probably. But pink hair is nothing compared to Sehun Oh's freakin' rainbow mop two years ago-

 

"So, Mr. Seo. I actually wanted to talk to you about your performance in my class these past few months."

 

This took the both of them by surprise. Neither of them expected for their teacher to talk to them about Johnny's grades. The taller man could only exchange confused looks with Taeyong before answering. "Uh... Okay."

 

"Alright." Ms. Kwon started. "Recently, you've been excelling quite well in my class, Mr. Seo. Honestly, I didn't expect much since you didn't seem to be as interested in your academic performance before as you do now. The improvement has been very evident. And I've learned this doesn't just happen in my class, Mr. Seo."

 

Johnny and Taeyong remained silent, not knowing what to answer. They let their teacher continue. "You've moved your grades from D's to A's and B's in the span of two months. And with your involvement in the football team, this would help greatly for your college applications."

 

"In fact," Ms. Kwon reached behind her desk, rummaging through her things. She pulled out a long folder with an image of a university campus on it's cover. She handed the folder to Johnny, a soft smile grazing Ms. Kwon's beautiful face. Taeyong watched the interaction carefully, realizing that Johnny was becoming a bit teary eyed as he stared down on the folder in his hands.

 

"NC Tech gave the school a call yesterday, and said they want to scout you for their varsity football team." Ms. Kwon smiled at Johnny. "Full scholarship." she added. 

 

Johnny was actually moved into tears. Droplets streaming down his handsome face. Taeyong never realized how important it was for Johnny to get this college application. He's mentioned it before, but not to an extent. 

 

"I think you have Mr. Lee to thank." 

 

Taeyong felt to pairs of eyes shift their gazes to him. As he looked up, he was met with Johnny's teary stained one. 

 

But not just that. 

 

It was accompanied with a bright smile. One full of gratitude and appreciation. 

 

"Thank you." Johnny whispered, reaching for Taeyong's hand placed on his lap, squeezing it tightly. 

 

_"... For everything."_   
  
  
  
  
  
  


After the talk with Ms. Kwon, Johnny went straight back to his locker where Taeyong followed suit. 

 

Their actions were wordless; just Taeyong watching Johnny search for whatever it is he was searching for inside his locker. When Johnny seemed to have found what he was looking for, he pulled it out and with wide eyes, Taeyong gaped at the object handed to him.

 

A blue notebook with three silver stars on the cover. 

 

"Johnny-" 

 

"Here, I've kept it from you long enough." Johnny said with a soft smile as he handed the notebook to him. "A deal's a deal. I told you to help me in my studies for my college application or I'll tell your secret. And now you've helped me, you have officially completed our contract." 

 

"Johnny, I-" 

 

_"You're free..._ Taeyong." Johnny said one last time, before completely shoving the notebook for Taeyong to take. Then, he simply turns to leave.   
  


Leaving Taeyong to stare at his retreating figure. 

 

Stunned... 

 

And completely heartbroken.   
  
  
**TBC**

 


	9. We Got Your Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short update hehehe we're almost nearing the end of our story! Are u excited?

**Chapter 9**

  _"We Got Your Back"_

Taeyong was more than sure Johnny was avoiding him after what happened to them earlier that morning. 

 

They shared 3 classes together. Each of them he would find Johnny either seated in the farthest row or seated next to Ten (which irked Taeyong so much). He's been seating next to Johnny for two months and now the change has left Taeyong feeling... empty.

 

It was when the bell rang signalling the end of last period that Taeyong realized Johnny had left in a flash. 

 

But he was sure he wouldn't have gone far.

 

Gathering his things, he quickly made a beeline to the door in hopes of reaching Johnny in the parking lot on time. 

 

"Taeyong!"

 

Taeyong automatically stops, knowing well who that voiced belonged to. He turned and was greeted by a smiley dimply-faced Jaehyun Jung. 

 

"What's the rush?" Jaehyun asked jokingly.

 

Taeyong's adrenaline was stopped suddenly so he found himself just blinking at the other guy. He let out a breathe as he stared back at the door. "Nothing..."

 

There was a moment of silence for a split second, Jaehyun's eyes falling on a confused-looking Taeyong.

 

"Anyway." Jaehyun finally spoke. "I'm having a party tonight at my place. You know, to celebrate the end of first term."

 

"Oh." Taeyong reacted. "Uhm, that's nice?"

 

"Yeah. I've kinda invited everyone so..." Jaehyun smiled at Taeyong. "...and I kinda also wanted to invite you there."

 

Taeyong was a bit taken by surprise. He's never been invited to a party before. 

 

"Oh." Taeyong replied. "Uhm- I..."

 

"Come on!" Jaehyun persuaded. "It's going to be loads of fun. A night to unwind! You can even invite your friends, Moon and Nakamoto."

 

"I don't know. I-" Taeyong stopped. An idea flashing in his head. 

 

Jaehyun and Johnny leaved in the same house, right? 

 

If Taeyong went to the party, guaranteed he would see Johnny there. Then, there was no place to run anymore. 

 

Then finally, they could talk.

 

"You know what? Count me in." Taeyong replied  as he smiled up at Jaehyun.

 

Jaehyun returned with an even brighter one. "Awesome! Okay I'll see you 9pm?"

 

"Yeah, sure." 

 

"Awesome! I'll see you there, okay!?" Jaehyun waved off, making sure for one last time. 

 

Taeyong simply smiled. "Yeah, definitely." 

 

_Definitely. Oh, just you wait Johnny Seo._

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Okay, so Taeyong is kind of in a pickle now. 

 

He was so focused on his little plan to go to the party as means to see and talk to Johnny that he didn't even realized the situation he's put himself into. 

 

Taeyong is attending his very first HIGH SCHOOL PARTY. 

 

When he called Yuta and Taeil to invite them, all they can talk about was what they were going to wear and stuff like that, to which Taeyong didn't even bother thinking of at the time being. He didn't even realized this until he has scoured his entire closet for something to wear. 

 

What do kids in parties wear anyway?!

 

"Tyongie-hyung?" 

 

Taeyong turned to find their youngest, Donghyuck staring at him from the door frame of his bedroom. He was later accompanied by Jeno, who peeked his head to see the mess in their hyung's room. 

 

"Woah, did someone ransacked your room hyung?" Jeno marveled at the mess.

 

"Are you looking for something?" Donghyuck asked. 

 

"I-" Taeyong stopped, struggling to share his difficulties. "I- just. I don't know what to wear."

 

"Wear to what?" Jeno asked. 

 

"To a... Party?" Taeyong continued nervously. 

 

The twins looked at their hyung for a moment before everything clicked. "Oh! Are you going to Jaehyun Jung's house party tonight?" Donghyuck gasped. 

 

Taeyong gave them a face. "How did you know?" 

 

"That's what everyone's been talking about since this morning." Jeno answered simply. "Anybody who's anybody is invited." 

 

Taeyong suddenly felt nervous. "O-oh. Are you two also invited?" 

 

Donghyuck beamed at his older brother. "Mark is in the basketball team with Jaehyun Jung and Jeno's new boyfriend is also Jaehyun Jung's brother. So yeah, we'll be there."

 

"Oh." Taeyong replied. He looked up at the twins, with an almost pleading look. "Can I hitch in with you guys when you're on your way?"

 

Donghyuck and Jeno blinked at their brother's request, Taeyong suddenly regretting having to ask his two baby brothers to take him to a party. But then he hears Donghyuck giggle and sit himself beside him, hooking an arm around his own.

 

"Of course, hyung!" Donghyuck leaned his head on Taeyong's shoulder. "Mark is gonna pick us up here later anyway, so you can totally come with us." 

 

Jeno went behind Taeyong, wounding an arm around his big brother. "You know we always got your back. Right?" 

 

Taeyong blinked at his two brothers. Looking at them as the two smiled at him warmly. It made him feel warmth, warmth that only family could give him. 

 

And seriously, he needed it right now. 

 

"Yeah. Of course. Thanks, Hyuck, Jeno." Taeyong truly appreciated his brothers' gesture. He patted both their heads lovingly, like he always did when they were kids. As he felt the two lean forward and savor the moment, Taeyong finally felt relief. 

 

They were enjoying their little time of brotherly love before Donghyuck finally peels off of Taeyong and stands, hands on his tiny waist.

 

"Okay! Now that the drama is over, it's time we get you ready, Hyung!" Donghyuck turned to his twin, his eyes sparkling. "You know what this means, Jeno?!"

 

"Oh God no." Jeno looked horrified while Taeyong remained confused. "Please not a-"

 

"MAKEOVER!!" 

 

**_To be continued_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler for the next chapter
> 
> "I can't" 
> 
>  
> 
> For more spoilers and for questions, check me out on twitter! ❤️❤️


	10. That Night Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New update yeorobuuuun~ 
> 
> The night of Jaehyun Jung's party <3
> 
> Divided it into 2 parts! Enjoy part 1 :)

**Chapter 10**

_That Night_

 

 

"Okay! Done!" Donghyuck and Jeno marvel at their brother displayed in front of them.

 

"Damn..." Jeno whispered.

 

"I know right?" Donghyuck smirked. "Hyungie! You look so geeewd!"

 

Taeyong turned to the mirror behind him, to finally see what his baby brother had done to him. And if it wasn't for the fact that it was supposed to be him standing in front of the mirror, he wouldn't be there with his jaw _dropped._

 

Taeyong stood in front of the mirror, looking at himself like he was a completely different person. He was wearing a long-sleeve, low neck, oversized red sweater tucked inside fitted black ripped jeans.

 

Taeyong tried to convince Donghyuck that it was completely unnecessary for him to put make-up on him. But still he did. So Taeyong had light eyeliner, well-shaped brows, rosey and glittery eyeshadow, and full glossy lips. Plus, Donghyuck apparently found the time to dye Taeyong's hair red rather than the current pink mop he had, so... Talk about attention seeker.

 

"What the hell did you do to me..." Taeyong said in a hushed voice, still not believing the man in front of him was him.

 

"I'm amazing, right?" Donghyuck huffed proudly. "Now, now, we don't have time for emotional makeover reveals! Mark's here already and we're gonna be late!"

 

"Well, don't all of you look great?"

 

The three youngest Lee brothers faced the other three eldest Lee siblings that were already watching them by the door frame. "And may I say, I have never seen Taeyong look so... Pretty like this before." Taeyeon said, the biggest hint of a teasing smirk on her face.

 

"Way to go, Champ." Donghae complimented, like the big brother he was. "Always knew you were a late bloomer. Trying to impress someone tonight? Perhaps... Jaehyun-ssi?"

 

"Aww~ I kinda always rooted for Johnny-ssi!" Taemin added.

 

 _"OKAAAAAAAAAYYYY!"_ Taeyong pulled on the twins so they could leave. "We really have to go now!"

 

Taeyong pushed into his crowding siblings to get through. And with his two other younger sibling in tow, it looked like a whole Lee Family salad. When they finally got out, Taeyong made a beeline to the main door.

 

They were about to step outside the door but not after their Donghae-hyung shouted a "MAKE SURE TO USE PROTECTION!"

 

"GOODBYE!"

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The three Lee sibling headed towards their front lawn, where a red Mazda 3 was parked and a young tall man was standing a bit nervously beside it.

 

"Hyuck!"

 

"Markie!"

 

Taeyong watched as their youngest latched himself onto the young man, Donghyuck's arms around the guy's neck and his legs wrapped around his waist.

 

"Get ready to bleach your eyes, hyung. This is going to be _very disgusting."_ and just as Jeno whispered to him, Taeyong turned to look at Donghyuck and his boyfriend who were now furiously making out.

 

"Uhm-" Taeyong was rendered speechless at the scene in front of him. They were all over each other, grinding and tonguing like their was no tomorrow. Taeyong has never seen anyone make out in front of him like that before.

 

_He's never even been kissed before._

 

"Ugh, gross." Jeno groaned and threw a pebble at the two.

 

"Hey-Ouch! Jeno!" Donghyuck whined when he was forced to pull away from his boyfriend.

 

"Hey Mark. This is our 3rd eldest brother, Taeyong." Jeno introduced, completely ignoring his twin. "It's nice to see how eager you are to suck Hyuck's face than to introduce yourself to our brother first."

 

_"Jeno!"_

 

"Oh-Ah! I! OH MY GOD!" Mark, the so called boyfriend, stuttered, shame written all over his panic-stricken face. But although Mark was a flustered mess, he still managed to introduce himself. "Hello, hyung. I'm Mark Lee, Donghyuck's boyfriend. Nice to meet you."

 

Taeyong awkwardly took the offered hand. "Y-yeah, likewise."

 

"Come on, let's go! We're gonna be late!" Jeno groaned loudly. Donghyuck just rolled his eyes.

 

"Oh please, you just can't wait to see your precious Jaemin."

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

An awkward car ride later, the four of them arrived at Jaehyun Jung's house.

 

House was an understatement. It was a freaking mansion! With a gate that had automatic door openers and a reception machine and everything.

 

"Has this always been here?" Taeyong gasped. "Is this even a legal property of the town?! Is this still part of the town?!"

 

"Calm down, hyung." Donghyuck giggled. "The Jung's are loaded, everyone knows that."

 

"I know they're rich, but not THIS rich!" Taeyong exclaimed.

 

After a few more minutes, they arrive at a huge modern contemporary house. The booming music and people frolicking around the lawn was all indication that the party has already started.

 

Each one of them got off the car, Donghyuck immediately latching onto Mark when he got to his side. Suddenly, a flash of brown hair and pink jacket went pass Taeyong and immediately jumping on Jeno.

 

"Nono!!!"

 

"Nana!!!"

 

Taeyong watched as the young man who passed him latched himself onto his younger brother, the boy's arms around Jeno's neck and his legs wrapped around his waist.

 

"Get ready to bleach your eyes, hyung. This is going to be  _very disgusting."_  and just as Donghyuck whispered to him, Taeyong turned to look at the boy and Jeno who were now furiously making out.

 

_Talk about deja vu._

 

"Yo, love birds!" Donghyuck threw a pebble at Jeno (which earned him an "Ow! Hey-!") "Get a room, will you?!"

 

"I would love to, since it's just upstairs on the first door to the left." the boy giggled after finally pulling of off Jeno.

 

He faced the three other boys in front of them like he didn't just kiss the daylights out of his boyfriend. He tugged at Jeno's arm and locked it with his own. The boy showed them the most dazzling smile that Taeyong's eyes almost burned. 

 

His smile was so bright and radiant and... familiar.

 

"Oh my gosh!" the boy gasped. "You must be Taeyong-hyung! It's so nice to finally meet you! I'm Jaemin Jung, Nono's boyfriend~" he introduced sweetly.

 

"Oh woooOOOOOooow." Taeyong said with an amused grin. _"Nono_ you say."

 

"Yessss!" Jaemin answered cheerily. "And I wuv my Nono soooow much ~"

 

"Oh my God." Taeyong almost choked. Not just the fact that Jeno's boyfriend was _this_ much, but also because Jeno's freakin' loving it.

 

Donghyuck snickered beside him. "He thinks I'm so bad but he doesn't see himself when he's with Jaemin. _Whipped for Nana~"_

 

"How 'bout we get inside now?" Mark invited and all of them made way to the Jung Manor.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

It's like those American Teen Movies Taeyong would watch on Family Movie Nights with his family. Blaring music, dim lights, a couple of obnoxious jocks playing beer pong, girls wearing the skimpiest things- everything!

 

For Taeyong, the atmosphere isn't something he's used to. His brothers already went with their respective group of friends along with their boyfriends, so Taeyong was left by himself in the middle of the party. 

 

First things first though, he needed to find Johnny.

 

"TY!!!"

 

Taeyong turned to the call and saw Yuta, a huge goofy smile on his face, with his arm draped around a tall blonde student he didn't know the name of.

 

"WooooOOOOOooow! You look so gooooood! Who did your make up?!" Yuta shouted over the loud music. He didn't need to though, honestly. 

 

"Hyuck did." Taeyong smiled at the man next to him. "I see you made a friend!"

 

"Oh-Yeah!!!!" Yuta exclaimed happily. "Taeyong, this is Winwin. He's from China!" Yuta whispered "China~"

 

"Hi there." Winwin greeted casually. "Your friend is very funny."

 

"Yes, yes he is." Taeyong agreed. "Is he drunk?"

 

"Nah, I don't think so. Jaehyun only serves wine coolers in his parties so I doubt anyone would get drunk." Winwin whispered to Taeyong.

 

"I guess he's just having fun then." Taeyong smirked at his Japanese friend. "Yuta, where's Taeil?"

 

"Oh, he's over there!" Yuta pointed at a table where a bunch of people were playing beer pong. "They dragged him over there to play, who knew he was soooo good. Doyoung Kim made him his partner."

 

"Oh." Taeyong watched as it was Taeil's turn to shoot the ping pong ball. After a moment of analyzing, he threw the ball and it went straight into the farthest cup gaining him loud cheers and a big kiss on the cheek from Doyoung Kim.

 

"Looks like he's enjoying himself, too." Taeyong smiled. At least he didn't have to worry about his friends. He can focus on his mission.

 

"Yuta, have you seen Johnny?"

 

Yuta seemed to have sobered up a bit as he thought seriously. "Uh... Yeah, I think so. I saw him a while ago at the kitchen getting some drinks."

 

A lead! "Really!? Oh my God, thanks!" Taeyong turned to Winwin. "It was nice meeting you, Winwin. Yuta's a very nice guy."

 

"Nice meeting you, too." Winwin smiled. "I'll keep that in mind." 

 

With a final wave goodbye from his friend, Taeyong squeezed  his way through the kitchen. Luckily, there weren't much people there so there was plenty of room to move. He found a figure with a large build by the refrigerator who Taeyong assumes is Johnny. So Taeyong approached the man and tapped him lightly on the shoulder. 

 

"Johnny?" Taeyong called, but when the man stepped back he was disappointed to see it wasn't Johnny. 

 

But instead, it was Jaehyun Jung.

 

"Taeyong! You came!" Jaehyun exclaimed happily as he wound an arm around Taeyong and pulled him into a hug. This took Taeyong slightly aback. "I thought you were never gonna come!"

 

"O-oh, uhm..." Taeyong stuttered for words after Jaehyun had released him. Not because he was flustered, but because he felt awkward. "I just got here with my brothers... so- yeah..."

 

Jaehyun seemed to have noticed Taeyong's actions as his expressions dialled down. "Oh, really? Yeah, Jaemin's been really giddy about seeing your brother."

 

Taeyong was glad with the change in subject. "Yeah, he practically tackled my brother to the ground."

 

"That's Nana for you." Jaehyun scratched the back of his head. "He's a really sweet boy though. Full of love and just sees everything with positivity. Wish I was a bit like him though."

 

"What are you talking about!" Taeyong exclaimed. "You're perfect!"

 

Taeyong suddenly stopped when he saw Jaehyun blush from his words. 

 

"Thanks, Taeyong." Jaehyun smiled at him, a bit shyly. 

 

They stood there in silence for a while, before Taeyong cleared his throat. 

 

"Uhm- I should get back to the party. I'm gonna go look for Johnny." He was about to step out of the kitchen when suddenly Jaehyun grabbed his wrist and turned him around to face him.

 

Their chest were bumping against each other. Jaehyun's face was so close that Taeyong could even make out the lines of his face. He didn't know what to do or what to say.

 

"Taeyong. I-"

 

Taeyong just stared at Jaehyun. 

 

There was Jaehyun Jung in front of him. Just the two of them at a high school party. This was usually the part of the movie where the leading couple would have a moment, right? Where they would start this whole montage of the two of them enjoying the party, having a couple of drinks and realizing that it wasn't the party after all, but it was the presence of each other that they were enjoying and makes them fall in love, right?

 

Taeyong should feel giddy about this, right? 

 

Right? 

 

_"I'll say it again and again if you want to. You are beautiful, Taeyong Lee."_

 

 

No.

 

He can't.

 

"I'm sorry." Taeyong stepped back from Jaehyun, the other's eyes so wide as he did so. "I can't-" was all Taeyong could say and now he was running out of the kitchen and back to the party.

 

He needs to find Johnny. 

 

_To be continued..._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TYYYYYYYY *face of complete shock*
> 
> only 2 more chapters to go~ can't wait!!!
> 
> the next one will be a doozyyy!!!
> 
> For AUs, fanart and spoilers, follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/IsangMSMNGDamo)


	11. That Night Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2, pips~ enjoy.
> 
> Sorry in advance for the drama 😂

**Chapter 11**

"That Night Part 2"

 

Taeyong didn't know where he was going but one thing was on his mind.  

 

_He needed to find Johnny._

 

And like a mad man, he did so. As he was dashing around the party to find Johnny, he passed by Taeil near the beer pong table. He wouldn't even have noticed his friend at first if Taeil hadn't grabbed and pulled him to gain his attention.   

 

"Taeyong, hey!"  Taeyong stopped at the call of his best friend. He turned to face a concerned looking Taeil with Doyoung Kim beside him. "Are you alright? I've been calling you out all this this time. What's wrong?"

 

Taeil was quick to to see his friend's confused expression. Taeyong couldn't keep it in anymore. He was so close to having a mental breakdown that he couldn't do anything but just hug Taeil tightly. This caught both Taeil and Doyoung by surprise.

 

"I think I'll go around the house for a while." Doyoung Kim suddenly announced. "This seems very important. I'll see you around, Moon." Doyoung placed a hand on Taeil's shoulder, giving him an understanding smile.

 

Taeil appreciated the gesture as he caressed Taeyong's head comfortingly. "Thanks." He mouthed to Doyoung before the other walked away.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

It took a bit of effort, but Taeil was able to pull Taeyong from their little hugging situation to them sitting on the sunbeds by the pool of the Jung household. Taeyong remained silent, knees close to his chest, head hung low and face buried in his fore arms. Taeil knew his best friend wasn't one to mope, especially in public, so it was either really serious, recent or both.

 

"Yong, are you okay-"

 

"I think Jaehyun Jung was going to confess to me."

 

Taeil's eyes widen at the sudden news. He certainly wasn't expecting that. "Wow! Congratulations!" Taeil was no stranger to Taeyong's feelings towards his Prince charming. "Did he ask you to go out with him?"

 

"No-no- it's nothing like that. I-" Taeyong shook his head furiously. "I stopped him."

 

Taeil stared at his friend confused. "Stopped him?"

 

"He was about to confess... But I stopped him before he could even say it." Taeyong whispered. "-And I don't know why I did that!"

 

Taeyong raised his head from his arms to face Taeil, confusion and frustration written all over his face. "I don't know why but I just couldn't- That's  _Jaehyun Jung_  for crying out loud! The love of my life for the entirety of my pubescent years. The only apple of my eye ever since I laid sights on him. Pure devotion and fantasies of him and him only!"

 

"Then we had a moment at the kitchen- God, how he was staring! How close we were, how affectionate he looked. That was supposed to be  _it,_  right? _The_ moment! So why-"

 

"-why was I thinking of _Johnny_ the entire time?"

 

Taeyong buried his face back into his arms as Taeil was left stunned after what the other just shared. It was a bit to process but Taeil thinks he gets it. There's only one logical explanation for it.

 

"Well, maybe because you're not in love with Jaehyun Jung..."

 

Taeyong raised his head again to pout at Taeil like he was being ridiculous. Taeil continued. "There's plenty of things you can call what you feel for Jaehyun Jung! Idolisation, adoration, infatuation. Those things that would portray Jaehyun Jung as your ideal partner but not serious or realistic enough to actually start a relationship with him."

 

"If anything else, you look more in a relationship with Johnny Seo than anyone I've seen you with ever."

 

Taeyong's eyes went wide. "A-are you saying I like Johnny?"

 

"I'm not saying you like Johnny." Taeil disagreed. "I'm saying you're in love with him."

 

If Taeyong's eyes could possibly go wider it probably had by now.

 

_Love?_

 

Love Johnny?

 

Was he in love with Johnny Seo?

 

_"Thank you for being sad with me."_

 

_"I'll say it again and again if you want to. You are beautiful, Taeyong Lee."_

 

_"Thank you... For everything."_

 

 

Taeil was startled when suddenly Taeyong rose from his sad mopey position, a new look of determination and realization etched in his face.

 

"I need to find Johnny." Taeyong said with resolution.

 

"You bet your scrawny ass you do." Taeil smiled widely. "Go get him, TY Track!"

 

But before he could leave to find Johnny once more, with new purpose and understanding that is, Taeyong tackled Taeil into a bone-crushing hug.

 

"Thank you." Taeyong whispered, in his words conveyed a thousand years of gratitude. Taeil, after regaining himself from the sudden attack, wrapped his arms around Taeyong as he returned the embrace.

 

"No biggie. You and Yuta would be a mess without me."

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Taeyong was once again in his search for Johnny at the party. He knew now and he needed to tell Johnny!

 

But where the hell is that guy anyway?! Who knew looking for a 6 foot tall man could be this hard?!

 

Taeyong bumps into Jaemin and Mark in his search for Johnny, both parties equally surprised at the impact.

 

"Oh God- I'm so sorry, Jaemin!" Taeyong apologised, trying to see if he spilled the drink Jaemin was holding onto the younger.

 

Jaemin just smiled at him. "No, no. It's alright, hyung. Me and Mark were just getting some drinks for the twins."

 

"Who just beat us in beer pong." Mark added bitterly.

 

"Yeah, not fair! They paired with each other instead of their boyfriends!" Jaemin whined.

 

Taeyong chuckled at the news. "Yeah, the twins  like doing that 'cuz they have really good teamwork. Plus they're kind of a bunch of swindlers so no money involved when your playing please."

 

"Duly noted." Mark muttered.

 

"So hyung, enjoying the party?" Jaemin asked.

 

Taeyong was about to answer something standard when suddenly an idea just popped in his head.

 

Johnny was Jaemin's cousin too.

 

"Actually, I've been looking for Johnny, you guys haven't happened to see him, have you?" Taeyong asked, but he was mostly waiting for Jaemin's answer. 

 

"Seo? No, I haven't. Sorry, hyung." Mark answered.

 

Jaemin thought for a second before he gave an answer. "Hmmm... I think I saw Johnny-hyung go to his bedroom just now." 

 

"What?! Really!" Taeyong couldn't hide his excitement. Finally! 

 

"Yeah." Jaemin smiled. "It's just upstairs. Last door on the right." 

 

"Oh my God. Thank you, Jaemin!" Taeyong exclaimed. "Enjoy the party." He said before dashing to the stairs of the house. 

 

Jaemin and Mark watch as Taeyong made his way and disappeared in the crowd before Mark turned to Jaemin, a dark expression on his face.

 

"You shouldn't have done that, Jaemin." 

 

Jaemin's smile slowly faded, until there was nothing but a poker face in his usually bright face. 

 

"Consider it payback. I love Jeno... but he hurt my Jaehyun-hyung."  
  
  


 

* * *

 

 

 

Taeyong quickly dashed up the stairs, squeezing through the crowd just to get to Johnny. 

 

After climbing the flight of stairs, Taeyong was met with a well lit, spacious hallway. There were a few kids from the school there that Taeyong recognised who looked like they were having private and deep conversations with their respective partners. This seemed like a completely different ambiance from downstairs.

 

He walked along the corridor, examining each door he passed by. Cute enough, there were actual labels of the room owner's names taped on the door. (Jaehyun written in bold black letters while Jaemin was written in neat cursive).

 

Taeyong finally arrives at the end of the corridor, a placard that says 'Johnny' posted on the door. 

 

This was it. 

 

Taeyong was here and he's going to see him. 

 

See Johnny. 

 

Taeyong knocked gently, trying to check whether Johnny was really in there. "Johnny? It's Taeyong." 

 

He knocked again. No answer. Well, more like he couldn't hear anything from the inside because of the music. But the lights were on, if the light seeping from the bottom of the door was any indication, so Johnny must be there. 

 

Taeyong steeled himself. He knew Johnny was in there. And if he was, and Taeyong knew he is, he needed to tell him how he feels now or never. 

 

He reached for the knob and found it wasn't locked. Taeyong twisted it and pushed the door to open. 

 

What Taeyong saw in front of him though made him wished the door was locke in the first place. 

 

There was Johnny alright... But so was Ten. Who was on top of him, straddling him, lips on Johnny's... and Taeyong-- Taeyong... 

 

Johnny seemed to have noticed the sudden increase in volume of the music downstairs because of the opened door that he finally landed his gaze to his bedroom door. 

 

Shocked eyes met hurt ones. 

 

"Taeyong--It's not-" Johnny pushed Ten off of him (and made the Thai fall off the bed unceremoniously) but it was too late, Taeyong had already dashed away. 

 

It didn't stop Johnny though from following the other.  
  
  


 

 

"Taeyong!" Johnny called for him. "Taeyong, look I can explain!" 

 

He can hear Johnny call him but all that could register in his mind was to run away. _Run away, run away run, run away._

 

Johnny, with his longer limbs, was able to catch up to Taeyong and grabbed him to a halt. They were almost at the gate of the Jung Manor were there little to no kids around to see them. 

 

"Taeyong-" Johnny called but the boy's head remained hung low. Refusing to meet the taller man's. 

 

"Please, Taeyong... I didn't--I wasn't-" Johnny stopped his ramblings when Taeyong finally looked up. 

 

His eyes were glimmering with tears, his face full of sorrow and hurt that Johnny felt like he was killing himself. 

 

"Taeyong-"

 

"I love you."

 

Johnny's breathe hitched.

 

"What?"

 

Taeyong's face turned hard, but the tears in his eyes kept falling.

 

"I love you, but..." Taeyong harshly tugged his arm out of Johnny's grip.  
  


 

"I shouldn't have."  
  


 

And Johnny onlt remained stunned, as he watched Taeyong walk away.

 

Away from the house. 

 

From tonight. 

 

From him.  
  


 

And Johnny was left unable to do anything. Hell,  he didn't even get to say-

 

 

"I love you, too."

 

To be Continued 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was dramatic.
> 
>  
> 
> Tell me what u think here and on twitter!


	12. Cheats and Kiss

**Chapter 12**

 

 

Taeyong woke up to the worst headache in his life. How could he not when he just cried himself to sleep. 

 

Last night was a roller coaster of emotions. His first high school party, having culture shock at the whole ambiance, Jaehyun Jung attempting to confess to him, realizing he was in love with-

 

Taeyong stopped in his thoughts, blinking away the tears that were threatening to fall.

 

It stings, everything does. 

 

Good thing it was a Saturday though, no school. The vacant weekend was a blessing. Two days of not having to see both Jaehyun and Johnny's faces is what Taeyong needed. 

 

He's probably not ready. Nope, definitely not ready to face them.

 

He needs to take a break. 

 

_*Ring*_

_*Ring*_

_*Ring*_

 

"Fudge my life." Taeyong groaned. He took the noisy phone from his night stand to check who was daring enough to disturb his weekend. 

 

And like cold water splashed on his face, Taeyong stared shock at the name on his phone.

 

 

_**Wendy Son** _

 

 

"Fudge. Fudge. Fudge. Fudge." Taeyong cursed (in his own taeyongie way) as he held his phone to his chest.  _"Please don't tell me it's today. Please don't tell me it's today. Please don't tell me it's today. "_

And with a final prayer, Taeyong steeled himself and answered the call. 

 

"Hel...lo?" Taeyong said cautiously. There was complete silence on the other line and Taeyong knew he was screwed. SO. FREAKIN'. SCREWED. DEAR LORD. DEAR GOD.

 

Finally, Wendy answers. 

 

"Where the hell are you?" came Wendy's almost monotonous voice, void of any emotion, which distressed Taeyong even more. 

 

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh......."

 

Wendy cut Taeyong immediately. "Please don't tell me you're still at your house-"

 

"I'm still at my house."

 

It was silent again. Probably for a solid 60 seconds. Nevertheless, Taeyong knew he was so screwed. 

 

"If you're not here in 30 minutes, Taeyong Lee, I swear to God-"

 

"I'LL BE THERE! JUST GIVE ME 30 MINUTES!" Taeyong promised before cutting the line.

 

Great! This was turning out to be the best week of his life.

 

Insert freakin' sarcasm here.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

That was probably the fastest shower Taeyong took in his whole life. 

 

In less than 10 minutes, Taeyong was ready. He grabbed his school team hoodie and his sachel before dashing downstairs.

 

"NOONA! I NEED A RIDE TO JP TECH-"

 

Taeyong stopped at the end of the staircase. His entire house was silent, not a single sign of any of his brothers or sister in place.

 

"Hello?" Taeyong called out, checking the living room, laundry room, kitchen, anywhere for his siblings. Did he forget to tell his noona that today was the competition, too? Dammit!!!

 

"UGH- JESUS! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING-"

 

_*Ding Dong*_

 

"AAAAH!!!" Taeyong screamed. But despite his panicking mess, he still managed to stomp towards the door to see who in the hell could possibly be adding shit to his life right now.

 

_*Ding Dong*_

 

"Yeah, yeah! I got it-" And because his panicking mess was so preoccupied and scared of Wendy's wrath, it didn't even come to mind the thought of Johnny Seo standing in front of their door.

 

Johnny stared at him a bit startled, like he wasn't even expecting it to be Taeyong to answer the first time. But whatever surprise that was present on his face the moment he laid eyes on Taeyong completely washed off, instead replaced with remorse.

 

"Taeyong, can we talk?"   

 

Johnny... 

 

Johnny was right in front of him...

 

*SLAM*

 

"Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope" Taeyong kept chanting. He does not need this to add to everything happening right now! Taeyong can't okay!?

 

A knock on the door and Johnny's worried voice coming behind it. "Taeyong, please, let's just talk-"

 

Taeyong leaned his back on the door, trying to find support on the flat surface. He breathed heavily before letting out, "I have nothing to say to you, Johnny Seo!"

 

"C'mon, Yong..." Johnny breathed.

 

"Please."

 

That  _please_  almost broke him. Hearing Johnny's voice almost broke him. Seeing Johnny again almost broke him.

 

But he can't... Taeyong can't- Wait.

 

Doesn't Johnny have a-

 

<Insert brilliant idea here>

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Johnny waited a couple more seconds, but Taeyong continued to be completely silent. But he wasn't about to back down. He'll stay here all day, all night if he has to.

 

He needs to speak with Taeyong. 

 

Johnny breathed deeply once more. He can do this. He has to.

 

And just before Johnny was about to land another knock on the door, it sprung open, revealing a very pissed-off looking Taeyong. His hair was a red mess, spectacles perched along his nose and school hoodie too big for his lithe body. It screamed adorable, but Johnny was too in trouble to comment on this. 

 

"Taeyo-"

 

"Shut it, Seo." Taeyong immediately snapped, glaring up at him through his glasses. "Don't get this wrong, I'm still  _very_ mad at you... but I'm desperate. I need to get to JYP Tech in 20 minutes and I can't do that if I don't have a car."

 

It was a moment before Johnny's mind click. "Wait- you want me to take you there?"

 

"Yes, you giant ass!" Taeyong replied angrily. "Besides, you owe me! Big time. Bring me to JYP and that's it, we don't have to talk anymore." Taeyong made the deal, serious as hell and looked like Johnny didn't have a choice.

 

But Johnny did. 

 

"No."

 

Taeyong stared up at the taller with wide eyes. "No?" Taeyong repeated. "What do you mean no!?"

 

"I'm not taking you to JYP Tech, Taeyong." Johnny huffed, crossing his arms playfully. "Not unless, you talk to me. "

 

"I'm not gonna talk to you about anything, Johnny! You have no right-"

 

"Fine!" Johnny argued back. "Take the bus to JYP Tech then! I'm sure you'll get there, what? After the contest? Good luck with Wendy by the way."

 

Taeyong's jaw dropped while Johnny smirked devilishly at him. "How the hell did this turn against me?!"

 

"All I ask is we talk about last night." Johnny said, depth in his tone. "That's it, I just wanna talk. I'll take you there, to JYP Tech, if you promise me we'll talk about it, okay?"

 

Taeyong was in a pickle. He really was. He stared up at the man in front of him, brows scrunched up, mouth in an almost pout, eyes filled with determination. Was he still weak for Johnny Seo? 

 

"Fine..." Taeyong finally said in a whisper. 

 

Apparently, he still is.

 

"But don't think talking about anything would fix this, Johnny." Taeyong said before stomping towards Johnny's car.

 

Taeyong was still definitely mad, but for Johnny, this is still something.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The car ride was  _beyond_  awkward. 

 

The intensity in the air was suffocating. Neither of the two tried to make eye contact the entire ride, Johnny focused on the road while Taeyong was distracting himself with the scenery on his side of the window. 

 

Johnny hated the feeling. How can he initiate a conversation with Taeyong if they're like this? 

 

A thought came up his head to alleviate the mood. Johnny reached for the stereo to fill the car with some music.

 

"You don't mind, right?"

 

"Why the hell should it matter? It's your car." Taeyong muttered like a brat that surprised Johnny. Snarky wasn't something that suited Taeyong's personality. It's a shock the other even knew how to be. 

 

But Johnny let's it slide as the song played on the radio.

 

_"You say I'm crazy / 'Cause you don't think I know what you've done / But when you call me baby / I know I'm not the only one"_

Both Taeyong and Johnny stared at the radio. Sam Smith, you ass, Johnny thought. He changed the station for other music.

 

_"Could it be that you / Are at the crib with another lady / If you took it there / First of all, let me say / I am not the one / To sit around, and be played / So prove yourself to me / I am the girl that you claim"_

 

Oh wow, Beyonce? Really? Johnny changed the station once more.

 

_"And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful / And it kills him inside / To know that I am happy with some other guy / I can see him dying"_

 

"Even Rihanna thinks so?" Taeyong asked mockingly, smirking at Johnny. 

 

Johnny reached up at the stereo and turned it off. "I think that's enough music."

 

"Can't handle a little scalding, piping hot tea, Mr. Seo?" Taeyong asked too sweetly. 

 

"Look, Taeyong, last night-"

 

"Hey! The deal was if you get me to JYP Tech, we talk. We're not there yet so we are not talking about this, okay?" Taeyong clarified, eyes intense.

 

Johnny's nostrils flared in frustration. "Well, we're talking about it right now. Unless you want to get off a moving vehicle like some Vin Diesel kinda shit, then be my guest!"

 

"You're really in no position to be snappy at me,  _Seo!_ I wasn't the one who was sucking faces with Ten Leechaiyapornkul!!!"

 

"You left before I could even explain myself to you! How's that even fair!?" Johnny argued back.

 

"Explain yourself?! Fine, explain yourself!!! Explain to me why your tongue was shoved so far down you ex's throat-"

 

"Because you broke my heart Taeyong!"

 

Taeyong stared at Johnny. He was too preoccupied by the man that he didn't even notice they already had pulled into a stop. Johnny's chest was rising and falling intensely, like he was running. His eyes were focused on the steering wheel, head hung low and grip tight his knuckles were white.

 

"You were so in love with Jaehyun... it was blinding. I didn't stand a chance. I never had in the first place..." Johnny whispered. His voice was so low, Taeyong had a hard time hearing him. 

 

"But I just couldn't stop myself. You're amazing... and maybe, just maybe, on the slimmest chance that you might like me back..."

 

"then maybe something amazing would finally happen in my life."

 

Johnny stopped and turned his head to Taeyong, the other just staring at him with the biggest eyes Johnny's ever seen him pull off.

 

He never knew Johnny felt that way. How could he possibly do? Was it because he was preoccupied by Jaehyun? He didn't even realize...

 

But here was the man in front of him. The man that was in love with him. The man he's in love with. 

 

What could he possibly say?

 

"Johnny-"

 

*knock*

*knock*

 

Taeyong jumped, startled at the knocking on his car window's side. He turned to see who it was and honestly, he fought back so hard to do an eye roll at seeing Wendy Son impatiently tapping his wrist watch to signal Taeyong they were gonna be late, Seulgi Kang at the back though was smiling cheerily and mouthing  _'Don't worry, you have plenty of time'_

 

"It's okay, Taeyong." He turned his head to Johnny, startled at seeing an understanding and warm smile in his face. "Go, we can- ... we can talk again later. If you want to."

 

Taeyong stared at Johnny once more, he glanced back at Wendy for a second then returned his gaze to Johnny.

 

Soft, warm, Johnny.

 

And you can probably blame the adrenaline or whatever shit you could possibly blame to have pushed Taeyong into grabbing Johnny's face, pulling the other towards him and slotting their mouths together into a much-awaited first kiss.

 

Taeyong could sense everything. 

 

The shock in both Wendy and Seulgi's face, the hitch in Johnny's breathe when their mouth's crashed, the hand that wrapped itself at the small of Taeyong's back just to pull him closer... the softness of Johnny's lips...

 

The pounding of their hearts.

 

And lungs are a bitch because it constantly reminds you that you have to breathe so Taeyong had no choice but to pull back. When they did, Johnny was breathless, leaning his forehead on Taeyong's as they stared into each other's eyes. 

 

"Taeyong, I-" Johnny was stopped by a sudden and short peck to his lips.

 

"Later... We'll talk about it later-"

 

"After I win."

 

 

_to be continued_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so the next one will really be our last one~ Hahahahahaha <3


	13. Grand Prize

**Chapter 13**

_Grand Prize_

 

Wendy and Taeyong entered the auditorium of JYP Tech, looking around the huge space from atop the stairs.

 

"This year's a full house I see." Wendy commented beside him. Taeyong stared at the 4,000 capacity auditorium to see maybe 50 people present. Compared last year, it certainly has doubled. 

 

"Let's go." Wendy said as she made her way down the stage, Taeyong following her suit.

 

On the stage was a huge banner saying _"46th Annual Demathlon: Inter-high Mathematics Academic Decathlon 2019 Finals"_ and under it saying _"JYP Tech vs K.P. High"._ The stage was divided into three, 2 tables on each side where the students will be answering, and a center podium where the quiz master will be situated. 

 

Wendy pointed at their coach, Ms. Juhyun Seo, who was waving at them from the front row. As they approached their teacher, she greeted them with an encouraging smile.

 

"Alright guys." Ms. Juhyun started, huddling the two. "This year will be the very first time that we get into the finals of a Mathematics Decathlon. I'm very fortunate I was able to pull you out of your Science and History ones. Finals are gonna be hard, and we're attempting to beat the 3-year champ. No pressure, just do your best!"

 

"The best is  _us_  winning, Ms. Seo." Wendy announced confidently. "JYP Tech just has to accept the fact that they won't be winning a trophy this year."

 

"Bold of you to say, Son."

 

Taeyong watched Wendy roll her eyes so hard he was sure even his was turning. She turned to the voice behind her to find a familiar posse. If Taeyong was correct, the two were Jihyo Park and Mark Tuan, two of the brightest students of JYP Tech. 

 

Wendy gave a cocky smirk. "When have I ever not? Must be sad that you'll lose your title on home field."

 

"Oh, I wouldn't be so concerned about us. Just worry that you might not get to bring home anything after this."

 

If it was physically possible to see electricity shooting out of their eyes like in Animes as they glare intensely at each other, it would have probably happened by now. 

 

"Hey, Taeyong." Mark greeted beside Jihyo, who seemed pretty used to his Decathlon partner's competitive streak. "I see you've changed your hair."

 

"Hey, Mark." Taeyong smiled. "Yeah, kind of. long story."

 

Mark gave him another smile. "Good luck to the both of us, yeah?"

 

"Yeah, thanks." Taeyong returned the gesture. He turned once again to his own Decathlon partner who was still in a glaring contest with Jihyo Park. Taeyong grabbed Wendy. "Come on! Before everyone dies of your death glare."

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Taeyong couldn't help getting nervous every time he steps into a competition. Even though he's done this his fair share of times, probably just as much as Wendy has, he has never quite developed the same confidence his partner possessed. 

 

He wished he did though, at least to calm his nerves down just a tiny bit. Just like Wendy, with her nose held high, calculating her opponent's abilities, being fully aware of her own set of skills; it was highly admirable. Taeyong truly did want to possess at least a bit of confidence, then maybe he won't be a jittering mess.   
 

"We'll be starting in 5 minutes."

 

Well, that certainly didn't help. 

 

   
And because he was such a nervous wreck, Taeyong couldn't help but jump out of his seat when someone shouted out his name. 

 

"Taeyong!" He looked up the call of his name and saw Seulgi Kang waving at him brightly. "Fighting~!!!"

 

Taeyong allowed the smile that crept up when he saw her, faltering ever so slightly though when he saw the man next to her, waving shyly and mouthing a 'You can do it'. And all Taeyong can think of is, _good god,_ he loves this man. 

 

It was like renewed energy seeing Johnny in the audience, knowing he was there, feeling his presence, remembering what they did earlier...  
   
  


And for the slightest of moments, Taeyong's lips _tingled_.

 

"Ladies and gentlemen, Welcome to the 46th Annual Demathlon: Inter-high Mathematics Academic Decathlon 2019 Finals!" the quiz master suddenly announced, causing Taeyong a mini heart attack. 

 

He tried to straighten himself out as the emcee continued his introduction. Beside Taeyong, Wendy radiated an  _'I'm gonna win no matter what so you better not screw this up for me'_  energy that made his stomach turn and hope for the Arithmetic gods for a miracle. 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Oh my gosh, they're neck in neck." Seulgi whispered nervously at Johnny, seeing another 10 points added to JYP Tech after answering the 9th question of the last round, the difficult level. "If Wendy and Taeyong answers the last question, it's gonna be a tie."

 

Johnny groaned in his seat, rubbing his temples in exasperation. "I understood absolutely nothing in the past 45 minutes." This made Seulgi giggle as the two of them carry on watching their friends on stage. 

 

Johnny had to admit, watching Taeyong compete right now was like seeing a whole new person. It was completely different from the usual Taeyong he sees. Sure, they've been studying together this whole time, but seeing Taeyong play in his element was quite engaging. The way the other would think deeply as the quiz master reads the question, how he bites his tongue while solving the problem and the look of utter confidence in his face when he answers a question correctly. 

 

This Taeyong was different, but surely a Taeyong he loved. 

 

Well, that goes for any Taeyong really. 

 

"K.P. High" 

 

Taeyong stepped closer to the mic. "Summation of moments and reacting forces for support AB is zero." 

 

"That is correct." The quiz master dinged his bell. "10 points to KP High. 140 all." 

 

_God_ , Taeyong was amazing. 

 

"That leads us to a tiebreaker." the quiz master announced. Johnny sees Seulgi in the corner of his eye clasp her hands tightly. 

 

"Tiebreaker questions shall be given to one member of each team, drawn from lottery, to answer. Any assistance from their fellow team member will not be allowed. You will be given 1 minute to answer the problem, only after my signal may you raise your answer." the quizmaster instructed. "Since K. P. High got the last point, I will draw from their school first." 

 

An assistant came from the backstage and handed the quizmaster a bowl with 2 folded papers in it. After he scrambled inside, he finally took a piece and opened it. 

 

"To answer from K. P. High..."

 

Silence... 

 

"Mr. Taeyong Lee." 

 

Taeyong looked up. "What the _what?"_

   
"Please come up to the stage." the quiz master instructed. Taeyong had no choice but to oblige of course, scrambling his way to the center podium where the backstage crew had set up two separate small tables that were closer to the center and to the quiz master. 

 

Taeyong stood there with eyes as wide as a deer's caught in headlights and hands trembling like it was a winter in December. This would have all been easier if Wendy would just stop sending him death glares and telepathically saying _'I'm going to kill you if this mess this up, Lee, I swear to God'_

 

"To answer from JYP Tech..." the quiz master opened anotger piece of folded paper. "Ms. Jihyo Park." 

 

_Dammit._ Why Jihyo of all people?

 

Taeyong grimaced at the cocky smirk that was on Jihyo Park's face and the look of utter despair on Wendy's. She strode confidently to her own small table, head and nose held so high Taeyong was getting acrophobia.

 

"All right competitors, ready?"

 

"Absolutely." Jihyo answered confidently.

 

Meanwhile, Taeyong stuttered. "Uhhh yeah! R-ready." He hears the slapping sound of Wendy facepalming.

 

"Okay, here we go. For the tie breaker question." the quiz master was handed a white envelope. He ripped it open and read the question inside. 

 

"The incomplete table above summarizes the number of left-handed students and right-handed students by gender for the eighth grade students at K Middle School. There are 5 times as many right-handed female students as there are left-handed female students, and there are 9 times as many right-handed male students as there are left-handed male students. if there is a total of 18 left-handed students and 122 right-handed students in the school, what is closest to the probability that a right-handed student selected at random is female? Note: Assume that none of the eighth-grade students are both right-handed and left-handed."

 

_"What the actual f-"_ Taeyong whispered to himself. Word problems? _Really?_ He sucked at word problems! Okay okay, there's nothing he can do about this. He can do this. He can do this. He can-  
  


"Taeyong-"  
  


Taeyong looked up slowly to the source of the voice. It was Johnny, mouthing him words that took Taeyong a minute to understand. But once Taeyong did, his heart sped up.  
  


 

_"You know this."_   
  


 

Words cause butterflies, Taeyong had concluded. It does, truly. And of course that was all the boost he needed. _Hello?_ If seeing the absolute love of your life mouthing words of encouragement to you wasn't enough, Taeyong didn't know what was.

 

Okay, he can do this. He just needs to focus on the word problem and not let Jihyo answer before he-

 

**_Buzz!_ **

 

"JYP Tech?"

 

_Fuck._

 

With nothing but sheer confidence in her entire body, Jihyo Park answered. "It's 0.357"

 

Taeyong had no idea if that really was the right answer, he was nowhere close in his calculations to figure it out. The nerve-wracking 20 seconds it took for the quiz master to answer was so excruciatingly painful that Taeyong's heart was thumping out of his chest. But finally, the quiz master does speak. 

 

"I'm sorry, JYP TECH." the quiz master said. "But that is incorrect. Chance to answer goes to K. P. High."

 

Everybody's eyes fall on Taeyong. The anticipation of all, the despair of Jihyo Park and the (finally) hopeful expression of Wendy Son.

 

"I'll give you 10 seconds to answer, Mr. Lee. If Mr. Lee answers this correctly, K.P. High will be this year's Demathlon Champions." (Taeyong hears a sob from Jihyo Park) 

 

_OKAY,_ Taeyong focus! Focus, just give the man an answer. What is the closest probability that a right handed student is female...   
  
  


"Mr. Lee?" 

 

 

 

 

"0.410?" Taeyong answered softly, but as it rolled off his tongue, he became more sure. "The answer is 0.410!"  
  


Dead silence filled the room as the audience awaited the quiz master's verdict. His poker face didn't help in the slightest as he simply stared at Taeyong and back to the question at hand.   
  
  


"Ladies and Gentlemen, you're new Demathlon: Inter-high Mathematics Academic Decathlon 2019 CHAMPIONS! K. P. HIGH!" 

 

Confetti flew, Wendy jumped on him and everyone who wasn't rooting for JYP Tech cheered! They were the champs! They won!

 

"Taeyong, you cunt! I knew you could do it!" Wendy cheered. This much emotion fron Wendy was a surprise but really contagious and Taeyong just couldn't help but join in. "I doubt you did but thank you!"

 

They were soon tackled down by an overly excited Seulgi and Johnny who (with the help of the rest of the supporters) hoisted Taeyong up and cheered for him. The confetti continuously rained on them as they celebrated and shouted in joy.

 

Taeyong was so into the moment that he didn't even realized that it was just Johnny left carrying him. He took note of this only when he was being slowly pulled down by the waist. 

 

He thought the other was going to set him down on the floor. But he didn't. Johnny stopped just right where Taeyong is still in his arms, feet off the ground and the smaller looking down at him. Taeyong's hands where on Johnny's well-built shoulders and he couldn't help himself from squeezing them.

 

Johnny stared up at him like stars were caught in his eyes, they wire bright and sparkling. The smile on his face so wide that it showed dimples Taeyong didn't even realized existed. And just like the cheesiest, teen romcom ever, Taeyong felt the world around them stop. Like everything was in slow motion except for him and Johnny.

 

"Congratulations, champ." Johnny said as his hold on Taeyong tightened.

 

The other's hand left his shoulder's and instead wound themselves at the back of Johnny's neck. "Shut up, Johnny Seo."

 

"I love you, Taeyong Lee."

 

Taeyong pressed there foreheads together, the obviously painful grin he dared to hide failing him at this moment.

 

"I love you too, Johnny Seo."

 

And Taeyong didn't know anymore if the whistles and cheers were they directed at them but all he knew was Johnny's lips tasted like Cherry Coke and a hint of spearmint. And that was everything Taeyong could ask for.

 

 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for patiently waiting and reading my first ever completed multi-fic. I love JohnYong so much so I know this won't be the last 💖💖 I hope you continue to support my works and all the other amazing NCT writers out there! Especially the JohnYong writers ss! Hehehe
> 
> Thank you so much again! Til next story 💕💕

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos yall! 
> 
> Follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/stephyssssss)


End file.
